Of Fans and Blades
by Pensierri32
Summary: Like peace, the relationship between Court and the battlefield was tenuous and fragile, a testament to the intertwined nature of life, laughter and love, beauty and pain. He was male, she was female. Dark and light. Fan and blade. Writers Block Hold. S/K
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story or the characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's Note(s):

This would be my first fanfiction. (I said that about _Revolution_ but this is the first one I wrote. _Revolution_ was the first one I posted.) Constructive criticism would be much appreciated.

The story is set in the traditional, ancient roles of male and female in a court and country created within the confines of my imagination.

_Under the sword lifted high  
There is hell making you tremble:  
But go ahead,  
And you have the land of bliss.  
- Miyamoto Musahshi_

I-

Kagome glared at the back of her father's head until he had disappeared from view, quietly sliding the doors shut behind him.

She sighed, knowing from Kikyou's fan letters that the Kishinkasai family was respected by many if not all of Heikou's nobility, youkai and ningen. They were one of the Cardinal families beneath the Emperor and were very influential. The Inu no Taisho, the head of the family, had earned his reputation in the many wars that had plagued their large country over the centuries. Like the other four Taiyoukai he was ruthlessly cunning when it came to his enemies and as one of the four rotating Generals, he had the ear of the Emperor.

The Inu no Taisho's eldest son and heir, it seemed, was to become her betrothed. Their family had heard whispers of her line's elemental powers and wished to augment their strength with hers. It was also advantageous in that she was the Minister of Magic's only daughter in a brood of three.

Her glare lost its heat once her father's back had disappeared behind the wooden door. She had known the day when she would be carted off to another family would come, had known and ignored the futility of her lessons, the futility of becoming an intelligent female in a world ruled by males. Her mother had shaken her head at her daughter's relentless pursuit of knowledge and her father had donned a carefully crafted court mask whenever he caught her. She'd been allowed to continue with the little freedom allowed within her home but they had all known it was just a dream.

Even though she came from a line of Enchanters, humans known for their vast knowledge of many of the archaic and magical arts, even though her blood sang with power and her head was filled with useful spells and bits of lore, she was just a female. Her immortality made her coveted by many of the human lords eager to share her youthful lifespan and made her a suitable candidate for many of the youkai lords looking for a strong female to bare them young.

She looked at the paintings and scrolls strewn about her room in organized disarray, eyesight blurring as her throat burned. Taking a deep breath, she forced the despair down.

She _would not_ cry.

Another few moments passed in silence as she padded over to her balcony doors and slid them open to allow the cool autumn breeze to blow through her room, sending pieces of parchment skittering across the table top. Her kimono ruffled around her toes and she smiled at the sensation before sinking down onto a pile of floor pillows and opening one of the small mahogany cases stored beneath her bed. Setting the velvet covering to the side, she pulled out a few sandalwood fans, the aroma spicing up the air around her.

She flipped one open, studied it for a moment and then put it to the side. She repeated the process twice more before a pleased smile quirked the corners of her full mouth and she settled more peaceably into the pillows.

Her eyes strayed over the designs, reading the messages encoded within as easily as she read kanji. Kikyou, her third cousin and daughter to one of the Emperor's close advisors, had utilized one of their childhood games once she'd been mated to the second son of the Western Taiyoukai as a way to keep in touch with the friends she'd left behind. A secret language of swirls, dots and designs had been created during their fostered younger years at the Emperor's court to send messages to one another when they were forbidden to leave their rooms. It was an effective way to keep in touch since gifts of fans, combs or jewelry were appropriate for females to send one another. No one commented on it or noticed anything amiss.

Kagome sighed and put the fans her cousin had sent away, reaching for another box, these gifts from Yuri. Yurinoshi, a dark-eyed mischievous young kitsune, was as of yet unmated but entertaining several offers from the sons of influential men a step below her father. She had a lot of bureaucrats and ambitious soldiers chasing her five tails and her father, one of the commanders beneath the Southern Taiyoukai had yet to allow any of the suitors reprieve from his daughter's relentless mirth. Yuri's dancing, playful eyes endeared her to many of the lower echelon and she was privy to a lot of information, most of which she sent out to her childhood buddies in the form of combs.

Kagome put Yuri's box away after discovering the same bits of information on the Kishinkasai family as Kikyou's fans had held. What she had read was not comforting. Her betrothed was an utterly ruthless male that kept his circles small and powerful. He was not one to be lenient with frivolity, a cunning warrior whose blades were said to shine like falling stars in the darkness of battle. His smile was said to strike fear in the hearts of enemies and allies alike. He was a close friend of the Emperor's heir and the Northern Taiyoukai's heir, the three often in one another's company with the few other friends they allowed near them.

The third box she sorted through was Ayame's, betrothed mate to the roguishly handsome Northern Lord's heir, Kouga. Apparently her soon-to-be-mate was a complete womanizer and preferred dancing the courtship dance with other females more often than not. Ayame, one of the most hot-tempered of their group had yet to say anything to her betrothed about her feelings and Kagome smiled to think that Ayame had finally found a male whom she didn't care to displease. The red-headed spitfire was falling in love with the sporadically sweet youkai she was affianced to and hadn't the slightest clue as to how to handle herself. Kagome giggled as she read some of the bracelets and fans sent to her by Ayame but then put the box away, disappointed.

There were three more boxes that she could have sorted through if she had desired to do so but she knew the other three of their group weren't as interested in politics and histories. Well, she contemplated; Tsubaki's eyes had always held a banked fire within them, an intelligence that was rarely shown amongst those she did not trust. Kagome might have looked at her correspondence for hints of the family she was to be wedded into if Tsubaki wasn't situated in the Southern Lands, the Head Commander's only child. The offers for her hand were occasionally glanced at if at all. Her lifespan was long and her father loved to indulge his only child's soft smiles. Tsubaki was safe from the machinations of the political world for the time being, despite her being of marriageable age.

Kagome's smile grew again as she imagined the other two members of her childhood. Airheads though they were, they were the twin daughters of Lord Himoshi, the Minister of Finance. They traipsed through the Eastern Court often, detailing the fashions and gossip with an excitement that had little to do with the political undertones chaining all of their lives together. Those two water nymphs cared little for the mechanics of their lives and much for the simple pleasures afforded to them by their family's wealth. They were the most frivolous of them all but also the most affectionate. Once they declared you family, you stayed in their inner circle for life and, considering the length and breadth of their influence, it was a good place to be.

"Kagome!" Her elder brother's voice was raised and urgent as his footsteps stopped outside her door. "Are you decent?"

"Yes." They'd been close when younger. The twenty-year old Enchanter had taken time out of his day to play with his little sister and her dolls before she'd been shipped off to the Royal Court. She'd never forgotten him, her nee-san. Their letters to each other had been a source of joy for her.

He opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind him before sinking onto the pillows in front of her. She had thought that he and Souta were still at University, studying to ensure that the Council position given their father would never go out of their family name. His amethyst-colored eyes rested momentarily on the three boxes beside her. He raised an eyebrow.

She mimicked him, a smile threatening to spill over her face. "You heard the news, nee-san?"

He sighed, eyes momentarily, depressingly sorrowful. "Yes. It is good to hear that you are being given to a worthy male, sister-mine. Sesshoumaru-sama is very powerful and more than able to take care of you."

She shook out her hair as she sat up, knowing that the evening sun shot the deep onyx strands with waves of burgundy and midnight-blue. Her pale, heart-shaped face remained a polite mask. "It is good to hear that you approve, nee-san."

Her brother's eyes flickered with that deep sadness again. "Oh, Kagome… you should have been born a male."

Her sapphire-colored eyes looked up at him, wide at the admission. It was a great, great compliment. She bowed to him at the waist in thanks and when she looked up again, caught the pleased twinkle. Her gaze roved over his face, imprinting it within her memory. A bit of red marred one cheek.

"Nee-san?" She grinned impishly. "Did you attempt to bequeath the family with another heir again?"

He had the grace to look away, embarrassed. "Kagome," he said, tone reproachful. "You shouldn't speak of such things."

"Because you shouldn't be doing such things, right nee-san?" Her grin widened.

He laughed. "Sesshoumaru is not going to know what to do with you, sweet heart."

"Oh, I think he will." She paused, looking towards the setting sun. "After all, I am primarily there to be a mother."

"Kagome!" Her brother tried but couldn't hold back the spill of laughter at the scandalous implication of her words.

She laughed too, pleased that the worry had gone from his forehead. "Come now, nee-san. Young women have minds as innocent as old men. You know this."

"Is that so? Then perhaps there should be more matches made between maidens and widowed lords. A closeness of mind _is_ said to bring harmony to a household."

She made a face, ignoring her brother's laughter. "That's disgusting, nee-san."

"Miroku-sama your father wishes to see you downstairs in the library. The Western Heir has arrived." They both turned simultaneously towards the voice of the tanuki youkai bowing at her door.

"Nee-san!" Her voice stopped him as he rose.

"Hmm?" His eyes were dancing, meaning he knew she wanted to yell at him for not telling her that her betrothed was already at their home.

She sat back, glaring at him before bowing. She would not give him the pleasure of her anger. "Have a good meeting, nee-san."

He laughed, patting her head before leaving.

Kagome sighed as the room fell into silence once more, ignoring the tanuki as she puttered about lighting up the candles.

"Kagome." Her mother appeared at the door as the tanuki was putting the boxes away. Her mother's blue eyes settled on her kimono, apparently pleased that her daughter had worn the new embroidered silk her father had obtained for them. "You are to accompany me to the library. Sesshoumaru-sama and Toga-sama will be dining with us tonight."

Kagome nodded, rising and allowed both her mother and the tanuki to smooth the slight wrinkles in the heavy material.

She blinked back her tears, locking them away for a later hour, silently following her mother down the hallway and to the large library doors.

In seconds she would no longer belong to her family.

The scent of paper and scrolls dried the air and comforted her as they walked down the staircase in the library. They stepped around the decorated screen and knelt two steps behind her father and brothers.

"Kagome." Her father's voice was gentle as he called her to raise her head. "Come here, please."

She rose gracefully, noting the proud gleam in her elder brother's eye. She kept her gaze lowered as was respectful for one of her father's and betrothed's station. Regardless of gender, it was a gesture expected of one of lower rank and she was of lower rank than both.

She walked to the place her father had gestured for her to stand.

"At ease." The deep, almost-purring voice of the male in front of her caused her to glance up, his words allowing formality to be laid aside for the time being.

They looked at each other for a moment, taking in the aristocratic features, the almost-ethereal beauty exuded by both. His golden eyes and silver hair were a lovely compliment to her darker attractiveness. He was lithely muscled, tall. She was slender, delicate and petite. They were the perfect pair, light and dark, a balance that spoke of harmony and peace.

She blinked, knowing how the scene looked to both of their families; but, looks only went so far. If their personalities were as opposite, their lives were going to be miserable. Her head turned as Toga Kishinkasai himself stood up, taking both of their wrists, his son's left and her right. With a quick move he cut both, turned hers up and his son's down, pressing them together so the blood mingled.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a tingle go through her body at the power in his blood. A glance upwards caught the pleased light in his eyes as he noted the power in her as well.

"Tied by blood are these two betrothed." The declaration caused a small tendril of elemental power to tie around their wrists and seal their wounds.

He lifted his hand from hers, allowing her to see the black crescent decorating her pale wrist and the matching white one on his. Dark and light. Moon and sun to protect the earth and help it grow.

Kagome took a tiny step back after he did and they both bowed to one another.

"Welcome to the family, little one." Lord Toga's smile was quick and open, endearing him to her almost immediately.

She smiled and bowed low to the steel-haired inu youkai, quite unsure as to what would be an appropriate response. She straightened and then stiffened as she felt a warm breath on her neck. Moving back, she was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm.

"I am scenting you. Be still." The voice of her betrothed so close to her sent a shiver up her spine and she felt his smile. He straightened, eyes warm as he looked down on her then stepped back so his father and younger half-brother could repeat the process.

Her father's words eased her discomfort with allowing males so close to her body… somewhat. "Imprinting the scent of a family member- or pack, is a crucial undertaking in inu youkai tradition, Kagome. It is a custom shared by many youkai."

Kagome nodded, enlightened and with a thousand more questions crowding on her tongue. She caught her brother's reassuring smile and relaxed her tense shoulders before returning to her mother's side.

"The mating ceremony will be a year from now before the autumn rites. Is that agreeable, Lord Higurashi?" Lord Toga settled once more on the floor pillows facing her family. Sesshoumaru sat to his father's right as the heir and Inuyasha, the youngest male in the Taiyoukai's family sat on the left slightly behind his brother and father.

Kagome's gaze roamed over her betrothed's family, curiously settling on the stripes of their heritage. She caught a gleam in her betrothed's eye and blinked when she realized the same gleam could often be seen in her nee-san's eyes. She valiantly fought away most of her blush.

_She was being mated to a hentai. _

Thinking back on the conversation with her brother, she supposed she should be pleased. Though virgins for the most part, one of the primary topics of converse amongst the gatherings of young noble ladies was of a highly-sexual nature, meaning they discussed completely perverted topics. Sesshoumaru was young by youkai standards and their "closeness of mind" would no doubt produce harmony. And lots of babies.

Her brother glanced back at her and she couldn't help the quirking of her mouth. His eyes widened and he turned back to the discussion on where the ceremony should take place. He knew exactly what she was thinking of and would have probably cracked up if they had been alone.

Instead, he caught Sesshoumaru's eye. A silent exchange took place between the two and she soon found herself being scrutinized by a pair of beautiful flame-colored eyes. He looked her over and she fought the urge to hit her brother in the back of the head for giving her away. She turned her gaze towards her folded hands, trying to hide the blush on her pale cheeks.

Oh, Kami. She was embarrassed. She was going to keep her head down for the rest of the… there were going to be that many guests?

"It would be most advantageous if we could secure the Palace Hall for the ceremony. The numerous guests of state will be able to attend that way."

Lord Toga nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. We shall both speak to the Emperor on the subject, I presume?"

Her father nodded. "Perhaps the Empress would enjoy assisting with the decorations as well."

Kagome kept her face blank although inwardly she wrinkled her nose. Beside her, she knew her mother was doing the same. The Empress had horrible taste in decorations. Her daughters and her son's wife did most of the duties allocated to her.

Lord Sesshoumaru glanced at her and repressed the grin she saw dancing in his eyes. She supposed he could feel her distaste at the notion through the bond and put her head down again. She was never going to live this down and could only imagine being truly bonded to him.

"I am sure that if the Empress is too busy her daughters would be delighted to partake in the planning." His voice broke the short silence.

Lord Toga grinned as her father cracked a smile. They had both just been joking her and her mother!

Kagome's indignation caused a smirk to appear on her betrothed's mouth. She imagined shaking her finger at him like her mother did her father and was amazed to watch his smirk widen.

She felt a strange feeling envelope one of her fingers and blushed at the image he sent her through the bond. Peeking at him from beneath her lashes, she sent him a playful smile. She wouldn't mind if he licked the finger she shook at him.

She suddenly got a strong sense of annoyance from him and focused once more on the conversation. Inuyasha had mumbled something she hadn't caught.

"Seating arrangements and the like can be done by Kagome and Kikyou, I believe. They are more than able for that and if need be, they can acquire assistance from the Emperor's daughters." Her father glanced back at her, pausing, hesitating. "She is educated Toga-sama and if you so choose, can be an asset in magical matters to your family."

Lord Toga pinned her with his gaze. She looked down after a moment, not knowing what to do or how to act. "She can read?"

"Yes." Her father answered for her.

"When you say educated you are referring to the general education afforded to all young ladies of nobility?" Her betrothed asked the question.

"No. She has read many scrolls both in my library and at the Palace." Her brother's shoulders were relaxed as she peeked up.

Feeling the bond, she could tell that Sesshoumaru was curious. He gave her a nudge, questioning her. In return she sent him mental images of scroll titles, maps and books that she had read.

He seemed pleased at this and she heaved an inner sigh of relief. If he didn't hate the fact that she was intelligent he might let her continue with her forays in the literary world.

She watched under her lashes as both her father and Lord Toga looked at Sesshoumaru. She noted her brother was completely at ease while her father's shoulders were slightly tense. Her brother seemed confident of Sesshoumaru's reply and it made her wonder as to the nature of their relationship. While it wasn't her place to question her nee-san, he had been unusually close-mouthed on the friends he'd made away from home when he spoke with her.

"I am sure she will enjoy our own library as Izayoi and Kikyou do."

She sent him a small smile and felt another flash of curiosity through their bond. It remained to be seen what Lady Izayoi was allowed to read but at least she wasn't completely cut off from knowledge. If there were no restrictions on Lady Izayoi's curiosity, then there would be none on hers.

"Does this please you, Lady Kagome?" Lord Toga posed the question to her.

She bowed. "Yes, my lords. It pleases me very much."

She raised her head as a servant came to whisper in her mother's ear. On silent cue, all rose to their feet. Lord Toga and her father led the way out of the room followed by Sesshoumaru and her nee-san. She and her mother followed Inuyasha and Souta to the dining room as the two Lords continued to discuss the financial matters of the ceremony and the themes that would be appropriate.

Dinner was served as they continued to speak, facing each other across a long, Western-style table. Kagome sat next to her elder brother and across from Inuyasha. Due to her betrothal, she was now ranked directly below the heir in her family. Smiling faintly as she saw Inuyasha's ears twitch when faced with spiced noodles, her gaze turned to the Lords as they jointly agreed to allow her and Kikyou plan everything out and approve the plans.

She got a vague sense of amusement from Sesshoumaru as he listened to the decided upon course of action. She glanced at him curiously and was rewarded with the sense of expectancy. He'd already known what they were going to decide upon. Hiding her smile in a tea cup, she didn't catch the naughty twinkle in his eye until she felt a foot touch hers gently under the table.

Her eyes widened momentarily. He was being highly unorthodox in his actions. The rumors of him being cold and ruthlessly cunning were not matching up to his behavior. According to his reputation, he should have given her a cursory glance, declared her suitable and henceforth ignored her; but, he was being playful and amusingly endearing instead.

Was he trying to confuse her?

He gently placed his foot on top of hers and sent her a wink through their bond. He said something to her brother about the planning of a winter swordsmanship competition at the Emperor's Palace.

Ah, she thought. He and her nee-san _were_ friends.

Kagome slid her foot out from under his, feeling his vague disappointment at the properness of her behavior. She put her foot on top of his, carefully watching his mouth twitch as the rice was served. If she hadn't been looking, the gleam of amusement would have seemed like a trick of the light. She'd surprised him.

"I do not believe Onigumo's son shares his father's sentiments, Father. Naraku and his sister are rumored to have been mistreated by the hebi-youkai and his kaze-youkai mate." Her betrothed's words were enough to snap her back to the conversation even as he readjusted his foot on top of hers.

Onigumo Enmuka was the undersecretary of the Minister of Finance, an influential position to be sure. He had aspirations to be named Minister once Lord Himoshi stepped down. It was a well-known fact that Lord Himoshi desired to step down and merely care for the lands bequeathed him by the Emperor. He would always retain the ear of the Emperor but he no longer wanted the Ministerial duties as well as the normal duties of a Lord. Onigumo, a once-minor lordling had mated with Kaguya Hitake to further his ambitions. She was the only child of Lord Hitake, governor of a large tract of land in the East and her dowry had raised Onigumo's status.

He had three children of their union. Naraku Enmuko was a reputedly good magician with great power. His twin sister Kagura was supposedly as powerful and a lovely conversant. Their youngest, Kanna, was a source of embarrassment for the family, a void youkai with albino coloring. Both of the elder children were said to have been subjected to torture during their growing years as a way of discipline. They were both known to be more powerful than their parents by far. Though generally disliked, both Onigumo and Kaguya were politically able and had retained a strong position in society, making a child abuse justice case impossible for its scandalous proportions.

Onigumo had licentious affairs with many of the servant girls, a well-known fact that his mate hated with a passion. He was also suspected of having dealings with Teorla, a country that Heikou- their country, was not on good relations with at this time. In fact, if she recalled correctly, they were close to going to war with Teorla.

But the question as to why they were discussing the Enmuko family remained.

"Naraku does seem to be an honorable young male and is apparently nothing like his father. He won the poison youkai competition at the University, correct Miroku?" Her father glanced at his son.

"Yes. From personal experience, Naraku is indeed an honorable male. His childhood was filled with cruelty but he seems to have grown up fine. I would say the calming influence of his sisters turned him from the path of his father." Her brother glanced at her. "Sisters are a treasure, right Kagome?"

She gave him an impish smile. "I can not argue with you, nee-san," she replied, referring both to the rules of etiquette dictating her acquiescence to her brother's words and to her own agreeable views on the subject.

Lord Toga laughed. "Nor would you want to, eh little one?"

She shook her head, making everyone at the table crack a smile.

Seeing the smile on the face of their daughter's fiancé, her mother and father relaxed. They had been afraid of giving their daughter to one known to be so frighteningly cold and calculating; however, they had worried for naught. If he could smile at their daughter like that, he would care for her regardless of his public reputation. Inu youkai were known to be amazingly loyal and attentive mates. That fact was one of the only reasons they had agreed to a meeting with the Western Taiyoukai. Not even the political gain that would come of the union would have spurred her father into accepting Sesshoumaru's suit had it not been for the genuine kindness and respect shown to him.

"Onee-san is intelligent and mischievous, Sesshoumaru-san." Her little brother, Souta, grinned at the other male from her left side.

"I will be most careful to keep that twinkle in her eye directed at my enemies, Souta-san."

Kagome blushed.

"A wise move, Sesshoumaru-san. My sister has many fans with which to spread the subtle wings of change should you so choose." Miroku laughed at her when she gave him a puzzled look. How on earth had he figured it out?

"Must you always be cryptic, Miroku? Half your words of wisdom come in such phrases as to make a wise man of the one coming to you for advice." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her brother and it was then that she realized they weren't just friends. They were _good_ friends if the carefully crafted political masks had fallen away for amusement on both of their faces. It was a rare show of trust in their world of cautious manipulation.

Her brother lifted his sake cup. "Wisdom is usually quite simple once figured out, a fact already known to the one seeking advice."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "So the wise man is not truly wise only perceptive?"

"As perceptive, Sesshoumaru-san, as a female who must watch the games men play in order to place herself accordingly." Her brother took a sip and placed his cup down.

Sesshoumaru picked up his sake cup, sipping. "Fans are most useful when keeping a flame going throughout a winter's night."

Kagome almost choked on her tea when she caught the double entendre in Sesshoumaru's words. She carefully kept her gaze on the fine china tea cup as he put his sake cup down. He ruffled the edge of her kimono with his toes.

"Lord Higurashi?" Lord Toga looked at her father. "Did you understand any of that?"

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh. She knew they hadn't understood.

"No. I haven't the slightest clue of what they are discussing."

Lord Toga nodded sagely. "Neither did I."

Sesshoumaru grinned. "Such is the beauty of youth and age, Father."

Kagome ducked her head to hide her smile at the petulant look on her father's and Lord Toga's faces. Sesshoumaru had just called them old. She giggled at the thought, unable to hide her mirth completely.

Miroku laughed with her. "Experience and naivety both have their advantages."

"Apparently." Lord Toga still sounded disgruntled, although his eyes were amused as they looked at the merry young woman.

"Perhaps my Lords would like to retire to the sitting room?" Her mother's soft voice interrupted Miroku's next words. A quelling look sent his way had him remembering to play nice.

"That would be most agreeable, Lady Higurashi." Lord Toga rose with her father.

"Your hospitality is most gracious." Sesshoumaru gave her a nod as he rose along with Miroku.

She rose with Inuyasha, her little brother and her mother. Her mother bowed in reply to the compliments. "Kagome and I shall retire for the night."

Kagome bowed, hair sliding forward. She turned gracefully and followed her mother from the dining hall, nodding in thanks to the servant holding open the doors.

Once she'd gotten into her room and bid her mother a good night, she allowed herself to relax completely. She didn't think she would mind mating the Heir of the West despite his fearsome reputation.

Nope. Not at all. He was kind to her, showing her a facet that he seemed to only show to a select few. She smiled happily as female servants came to help her take her kimono off, folding the beautiful fabric carefully in one of the drawers of her wardrobe before dressing her mistress in a blue silk yukata.

They left as quietly as they had come, leaving their mistress to her thoughts. A few candles remained lit to chase golden shadows around her room. The small flames reminded her of his eyes, warm and dangerous. To be sure, his aura and the strength of his blood was an alarmingly powerful taste of his soul. She hadn't searched him but she was quite sure that he was capable of great cruelty and that to be his declared enemy was tantamount to walking around with a death sentence. Many if not all feared the Western family to some extent, jovial though Lord Toga seemed to be.

She smiled at the thought of belonging to their name. They liked smart women, utilized many different ropes to obtain their desires and made themselves the best at whatever they chose to do. They were in the thick of things, never truly living a dull moment. Not that she expected to considering the man she was going to be tied to for eternity.

He was surely a hentai, a wickedly daring hentai that enjoyed the twinkle in her eyes and would be sure to keep it directed at his enemies.

She laughed, a merry, free sound that filtered through her door and to her guards. They chuckled with her, exchanging glances, glad their treasured charge wasn't crying.

The black-haired enchantress slid beneath the coverlet, a whimsical smile on her mouth. Slipping away into her dreams, she didn't notice when her cat curled up by her shoulder. Nor did she know that her cat would soon be the source of her first note of disgruntlement with her lord.

~*~

AN: This is a long chapter (I got carried away) but I thought I'd post it. I'm not quite sure what to make of this idea. It's very traditional and I haven't figured out what the plot is going to be yet. If you have a few extra seconds, tell me what you think please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story or the characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

_A wind has blown the rain away and blown the sky away and all the leaves away, and the trees stand. I think, I too, have known autumn too long.__ –e.e. Cummings_

II-

Kagome watched as he paced in front of her, thoroughly confused as to why he wanted her to bathe when she'd just had a bath. Silver hair rippled around his shoulders as he paused and faced her.

"When I tell you to bathe, you bathe. Why are you still sitting here?" His eyes warm when she had entered were now cold and she could fully understand the reasons for his fearsome reputation.

She blinked. "I understand but I just bathed and the servants have moved on to other duties, my lord." Namely the three day hunting trip her father, Lord Toga, Inuyasha and her little brother had gone on. They were so busy, it was a surprise that no one had come to ask for her assistance yet. Something was bound to go wrong during all the preparations.

She felt his frustration and disappointment through the bond but didn't know how to fix it. Their first actual meeting and she'd somehow screwed things up. "Perhaps if I knew the reason for my Lord's upset I could find a suitable solution?"

She let him feel her upset at his disapproval of her actions, her confusion and irritation at not comprehending the problem. She was taking a chance in doing so but she figured she had to find the lines she was allowed to tread sometime. If he didn't like her questioning him, she could get in big trouble.

Some lords beat their wives when disobeyed and she felt a tendril of fear at the notion. That look in his eyes a second ago didn't disabuse her of the notion.

He sighed, sitting in front of her across from the ornate tea table. "You have the scent of a household cat all over you; it is a scent I have a natural aversion to."

Ah. That made sense to her. He wanted her to bathe because water was the only way to truly neutralize a scent upon skin. She thought for a second. She really didn't want to disturb the servants from their duties since they were short-staffed for a few days. "Atani didn't touch any skin but my hands. Would changing my kimono and washing my hands be acceptable?"

"Yes." The contemplative look on his face bored through her. A smile curled over his lips, pulling a reflexive one from her.

He was pleased with her.

"I shall return in a moment, my lord." She bowed at the waist and scampered out of the library.

The second she returned, she realized he wasn't seated at the table. Using her metaphysical senses, she found him on the upper level. His aura, cool and restrained, had caused the air currents to swirl around his figure, an easy locating factor for one trained as an Enchanter.

He was looking at elemental scrolls. When she stopped a step behind him, he turned pausing to look at the petite girl before him. She was as beautiful as any youkai hime of the Courts. He was lucky to have caught such a prize. "Have you read these?"

She nodded. "They were part of my training."

"Have you also read Patroni's scrolls on elemental bending?" He replaced the scrolls and turned back towards the stairwell, listening to her feet as they padded softly behind him. He found he liked the sound.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-san."

Sensing her confusion, he gestured for her to pour the tea once they were settled. After all, most men didn't ask women for their thoughts too often. Peace and quiet were sought in a female mate. "Miroku-san has spoken highly of your conversation skills, Lady Kagome. I expect you to be as engaging a companion as your brother."

She grinned. "Surely a little bit more so?"

He chuckled. "That would be preferable."

"Well," she steered the conversation to more appropriate topics, ignoring the flash of heat she'd gotten through their bond, "Amani's scrolls are far more preferable than Patroni's."

He raised an eyebrow, holding the small tea cup gently in his clawed fingers. "Why would you say that?"

She picked up her own tea cup, waiting until he had taken a sip before drinking the hot liquid. "Why wouldn't I?"

He leaned back in his chair, smiling faintly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Their discussion continued through the morning hours, ranging from magical training to the duties of the Western heir and what would be required of her as his Lady. To her delight, he didn't mind her curiosity, a trait she found he valued for its usefulness in obtaining knowledge. He answered most of her questions, side-stepping a few that she deduced were touchy subjects for him. His left ear twitched whenever she ventured into tense memories and she quickly learned to stay away from those topics, not wanting to upset her future mate.

When they talked about the use of secret codes and espionage agents, their tea grew cold in their hands, finding a mutual interest in the subject. He taught her about how reality differed from the stories she'd read and where they were similar, ensnared by her focused dark blue eyes.

"But how do you know that what you hear from your spymaster is the actual information gathered by the spy? Half-heard whispers interpreted by one pair of ears aren't necessarily what came from the spy's mouth. And that's without the bias of your spymaster influencing your decision of state." She cocked her head to the side, her hair sliding over her shoulder to frame her petite face, unaware of how the motion made her eyes sparkle when framed by the dark strands.

"We rely on the spymaster's bias- he is a trusted member of the governmental structure and is a confidante of the Emperor's. That is why all the Western espionage agents receive years of special training. Most are of youkai birth with elemental abilities that allow them to send messages more secretively and efficiently. The human agents receive the same training, though they are far fewer in number because of their mortality." He smirked when her shoulders stiffened, having discovered her sore feelings on the treatment of many humans by the nobility.

"Relax, Kagome, it is a fact of life. They are a physically weaker race and while they are useful, they leave this world far more quickly than those of youkai or Enchanter blood." Her brother's voice was soothing as he plopped down in the chair drawn to their table by his personal servant. "Dismissed, Kuno."

They waited until Kuno had left the library before Kagome poured out another set of hot tea, grateful that Isabella, her personal servant, had thought to obtain more.

"So, may I inquire as to why you were speaking of spies and codes and such?" Miroku's eyes twinkled as he glanced between his sister and friend, liking the mutual attraction they blatantly felt for each other.

"You may inquire, Miroku." Sesshoumaru glanced at his fiancé. "Shall I tell him?"

She smiled impishly as she put down her tea cup. "I will follow your footsteps and words, Sesshoumaru-san; however, Miroku-nee-san might not."

Miroku gasped as Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Kagome! You wound me by doubting my intelligence." He mused as he pretended mock hurt. If she was comfortable joking him in front of Sesshoumaru, she had placed her trust in the young inu youkai lordling. The thought made him grin, pleased.

"Gomen-nasai, nee-san. I could not resist." She bowed to him from her seat, eyes dancing with merriment.

He shook his head. "Sesshoumaru, your personal life will surely be interesting with this elfin maiden by your side."

Sesshoumaru grinned, a deadly flash of fangs. "I look forward to it."

They both watched her blush and look at her tea cup before laughing. The masculine sound of their humor had her blushing more and she wished she had a fan to hide behind.

"Hentai." Her quiet, playful murmur set them off again.

Her brother raised her chin. "Hentai are the most coveted of mates, dear sister."

She smiled sweetly, unknowingly making them both anticipate her next words. "Is that why your right cheek is a little bit more red today, nee-san?"

Sesshoumaru laughed again. "Oh, yes. Your wit will be most useful, Kagome."

Miroku grinned. "I'm sure you will appreciate her other assets as well."

"Most ardently, old friend."

Kagome's blush returned and she put her gaze on her lap. "Words like that will turn a lady's head, Sesshoumaru-san."

"Towards her lap?" He dared her to look up at him.

"Or his lap, eh?" Miroku's words caused them both to laugh.

Her expression of amused horror wasn't that funny was it? She frowned as Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, her brother following suit. Polite court masks appeared and she donned hers as the library door opened.

"Kagome dear?" Her mother's voice filtered towards her through the parchment shelves.

"We are in the central area mother." She watched Sesshoumaru, calm and withdrawn compared to his demeanor seconds ago. He picked up his cup and sipped, exchanging a glance with her brother.

Her mother appeared around a screen depicting an oceanic tidal wave. "You must oversee the household for the next three days. Your father has requested my presence on the hunting trip."

Kagome nodded and her mother withdrew. She could sense her as she went to wait outside the library doors. She rose and bowed to Sesshoumaru first and then her brother. "Thank you for the enlightening conversation, my lords. Please, excuse me."

He nodded, a flash of warmth in his eyes causing a smile to bloom on her face. She tweaked her brother's hair as she passed, forgoing the changed atmosphere for the easy camaraderie of earlier.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: I got a snow day and decided to start writing… so here you go guys! Please review. I really appreciate reading your thoughts.

Extra Note: I found out the other day that in ancient Japanese nobility, seeing a woman standing was considered highly disrespectful of her; but, I think that's completely ridiculous so that element is not going to be included in my story.


	3. Chapter 3

_Music fathoms the sky. –Charles Baudelaire_

Disclaimer: As you know, I'm not Rumiko Takahashi. I can not, in good conscious, take credit for the novel and amazing characters of _Inuyasha_.

IV-

Gliding quickly through the shelves and various artworks of her family's library, she mused silently on her betrothed. He was polite to her mother but the blankness of his eyes left much to be desired. She was gratified to know that she was in his trusted circle, though surprised at his easy acceptance of her. Perhaps it was only because of her impending status as mate that he allowed such closeness, trusted her not to betray him or go against his wishes. Perhaps it was because she was trusted implicitly by her brother and he trusted Miroku's judgment.

Slipping outside the grand doors, she bowed to her mother and followed the older woman to the kitchens quietly, listening to the instructions on what was left to oversee around the estate and what issues required her attention. "Have a safe trip, mother." She bowed as her mother was assisted onto a horse and left the estate at a trot, her guards surrounding her diligently.

"My lady, shall I inform Kaede-san that you will aid in the restocking of the infirmary after your noon meal?" Isabella asked from her place a step behind Kagome.

"Yes, Isabella. Please send a servant to inform Sesshoumaru-sama and nii-san of the noon meal." She turned, walking inside at a sedate pace though she was all but bouncing to get to the dining room, ready for another stimulating conversation.

Upon entering, she discovered two more guests, one of which was seated at the head of the table. She knelt as soon as the door had closed behind her, hair falling in a silken, blue-tinted wave by her hands.

"Rise, Lady Kagome. I would look upon the maiden who Sesshoumaru has taken such an interest in." The voice of the Emperor's heir, she thought, was rather commanding. She raised her head, face polite and calm. Her foot slid up and she rose gracefully, bowing once more at the waist to the other occupants of the room. "You are beautiful, Lady Kagome. A worthy catch for my old friend, I think. Come. Sit next to Miroku-san. Across from you is Kouga, Heir to the Northern Taiyoukai."

She did so quietly, eyes downcast as was respectful. "I am sure that our servants have seen to all of your needs, your Highness, Kouga-san."

"Of course, little lady. Everything was perfect. I would expect nothing less from Higurashi-san's household. At ease. I dine with friends and we," he winked at her once she looked up, voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper, "don't like ceremony."

She smiled, peeking beneath her lashes at a calm Sesshoumaru. His eyes smiled and he let her know he trusted these men with a silent nudge through their bond. "I promise not to tell anyone, highness."

He clapped his hands, silver eyes twinkling. "Splendid. I knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't marry such a demure little thing. A beauty with brains like my wife and Kouga's betrothed! Now all we must do is find one for Miroku."

She glanced at her nii-san, amused to see him pale slightly.

"Arashi-sama, perhaps that wouldn't be such a…" her brother got cut off by a hearty slap to his back.

"Nonsense, Miroku! Women are wonderful things to have, especially when they're smart." He winked at Kagome again. "They are wonderful companions. What do you think, sapphire-eyes? Shall we find your brother a bride?"

Kagome blinked. The Emperor's son had given her a nickname? She blinked again and tried to think of a diplomatic answer, one that wouldn't offend the Prince or her nii-san. "I think nii-san enjoys rose-like cheeks, highness."

The dark-haired young man blinked at her, completely silent and for a second she panicked. Had she overstepped her bounds? Would her nii-san and Sesshoumaru-san be upset? She hadn't just embarrassed them had she?

A roar of laughter interrupted her frantic thoughts. The Emperor's son collapsed on the table, almost upsetting his water glass. Sesshoumaru and Kouga chuckled across from her while her nii-san sighed. Kagome heaved an internal sigh of relief, grateful that she hadn't miscalculated her estimation of Arashi-sama's personality.

"That's it exactly, Arashi-san," her nii-san said once they had all calmed down, "I would like to continue to stop and smell the roses a little bit more."

Arashi nodded, drinking from his water glass and allowing all of them to drink at their leisure. "One can only assume as much, considering the rosy cheek you're currently sporting."

Kouga snorted into his wine glass. "Perhaps he got stung by a bee?"

"One would almost wish he was allergic." Sesshoumaru shook his head at Miroku.

Miroku laughed. "Fortunately, that is not the case."

The Emperor's son straightened as the servants came in with trays of food, first serving the Emperor then Sesshoumaru, seated on the Emperor's right. Kouga was served, then her nii-san and then Kagome. She nodded her thanks, still wondering at the amount of food on Kouga-san's plate. How was he going to eat all of that?

Only once they had disappeared did Arashi's joviality return. "Personally, I think you like pain Miroku."

Kagome hid her smile in her rice bowl, not knowing that all four males caught her amusement and shared it.

"I am inclined to agree, Arashi-san. Miroku likes bee stings." Kouga's ice blue eyes carefully watched the girl across from him, noting the merriment dancing in her gaze as she exchanged a look with her betrothed. "Ne, sapphire-eyes, you've known him longest after Sesshoumaru. What do you think?"

She glanced at Miroku, thinking. "I think nii-san is searching for the rose with the most vibrant colors."

Arashi and Kouga did not miss the way both of their companions waited on her words nor the surprised pleasure at the depth of her statement. Her brother smiled down at her.

The young wolf lord looked at her piercingly. "Very perceptive, sapphire-eyes. You are Ayame's friend correct? The two of you exchange gifts on occasion."

She nodded once, eyes down.

"Fans." Her betrothed's voice made her look up though she knew he wasn't looking at her but rather at her brother. A small smile quirked the corner of his mouth. "And the like, I gather?"

Kouga nodded, watching, confused. "This is important."

Her betrothed turned his unsettling golden gaze on her. He shrugged. "Perhaps."

And Kagome understood that they would all discuss it later. She huffed. She was the one with the information but they would discuss it without her. _Males._

Arashi grinned. "Perhaps you should make acquaintance with my wife, Lady Kagome. She enjoys such little gifts as well."

She nodded a wry smile in her eyes. A secret kept and discovered before it could be properly used. At least this way she wasn't keeping anything from her betrothed, a punishable crime. "It would be an honor, your highness."

"The Lady Kagura as well, ne?"  
She waited for Arashi-sama's nod, then her betrothed's nod before agreeing with Kouga-san's words. "It would be an honor to make Lady Kagura's acquaintance."

"Good." Arashi sat straight once more as the servants came in at Kagome's silent signal to pick up the plates. "Now, Lady Kagome, has your household prepared any sweet ice yet or is it not the season for it?"

She blinked, smiling at him. "Of course, highness. Isabella." Her servant came in a swirl of bubbles. "Please ask the staff to serve the mint chip sweet ice."

Isabella bowed at the waist and disappeared again.

"How many new flavors do you have this year?" He asked the question to the room but because she wasn't designated to, she couldn't speak.

"I think it's somewhere around fifteen," her brother answered. "Kagome knows the different flavors."

"And what would the three best ones be, sapphire-eyes?" Arashi looked at her; but now there was a weight to his gaze.

"That depends on an individual's taste, Arashi-sama; but, in the household's opinion, the three best are coffee, strawberry and watermelon." She almost giggled as Sesshoumaru let her feel his distaste of the notion of strawberry.

"What are the other flavors you have besides the old ones?" Kouga asked, taking a sip of the water served to rinse his mouth.

"There is a new rose flavor. Orange. Lychee. Coconut from the Southern Lands. Apple. Pear. And blackberry. The others are the same as last year."

"Will you have your staff send the palace staff the recipes, Lady Kagome? I realize it's a specialty of your house but I am partial to orange flavored sweet ice." Arashi's smile was a childishly gleeful one.

"Of course, Arashi-san." Kagome stiffened as Isabella whispered into her ear. "Excuse me, Arashi-sama, my Lords. There is something that requires my attention." She got up and bowed after catching Arashi's and Sesshoumaru's nod of approval.

Walking slowly outside, she turned and pinned her servant with a look that demanded answers.

"I'm sorry, my Lady. I only report the news. Arashi-sama's belongings have been searched. Not by any in this household but they hold the scent of a male tora youkai from overseas."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Send Freyr to track the scent," she ordered, naming one of her brother's most trusted agents. "I will tell my nii-san as soon as I am able. Tell Arashi-sama's head retainer that we've sent someone to obtain the culprit. When was this noticed?"

"Just now, my Lady. We reported it to you immediately." Isabella bowed low. Servants first told the Lady of the Household for only the Lady of the House or select retainers were allowed to address the nobility without being specifically addressed.

Kagome sighed. "Thank you, Isabella. Bring me the fan I received last night from Yurinoshi. There might be some information in it that I can report."

As her maid disappeared in a swirl of bubbles, Kagome summoned two more servants. "Go and tell the Captain of the Guard and the Head of Servants to be on the lookout for anyone not recognized by Arashi-sama's, Sesshoumaru-sama's or Kouga-sama's retainers. Detain anyone who is not recognized and send Amori to me."

Walking a few steps to a secluded alcove across from the dining hall for the use of the Lady of the house, Kagome sank onto a padded bench. Isabella appeared a few moments later with the requested fan and a bracelet from Ayame.

Reading the fan, her eyes widened. Two of the noble houses in the Southern Lands were increasing the number of their guard to unheard of proportions for minor holdings. One of them had at least one hundred extra men, a full legion. Yurinoshi also stated that there had been an increase in pirating on the eastern coast of the Southern Isles and that her father had been deployed to help drill members of the navy in the land based fighting arts. An assassin had been found hiding in his closet and only the quick actions of his manservant had saved his life. There were also mutterings of unauthorized cargo coming in from the docksides, mutterings kept well away from the ears of reputable merchants and anyone not involved in the illegal dealings. The cargo smelled like jahandar- a jelly-like substance that exploded at the behest of any untrained street mage. Jahandar was illegal unless in the possession of a soldier, the sale of it having to be approved by higher military commanders.

Kagome put the fan away, picking up the bracelet and reading it quickly. Ayame reported something similar in terms of the noble houses, though only one that she knew of was increasing its household arms. Her maid had told her that sales of gemstones, especially the ones that could be used in magicks had gone up recently in the Northern markets. The prices for opals, rarest and most useful of all magical stones, had gone through the roof. Kouga had recently purchased an opal set gold bracelet for her, the gold only used as a linking system for the stones. She'd stared at him in awe, no doubt looking like a fish she wrote. He'd smirked, tweaked her nose and walked out to go riding with a few of his University friends.

Kagome's hands shook as she realized that her country was preparing for war. There could be no other explanation for all of the news she'd just received. All she needed now was news from the eastern and western lands, news that she could easily obtain with a few well-worded questions in some fans. "Isabella," she waited until her maid appeared before her, "Set two plain sandalwood fans out tonight along with my carving tools and a few citrines."

Isabella bowed and disappeared just as Kagome heard the distinct sound of masculine voices emerge from the dining room. She twitched, wanting to tell her nii-san the recent goings-on of their household; but, she forced herself to concentrate instead on what she could do to assist them. More than likely, they already knew.

"Isabella." Her handmaiden returned looking flustered. "Make that four fans. Send me Amori."

A few seconds later, a young girl of about eleven years of age with bright green eyes and a mouth prone to smiles appeared at the door, purple curls bouncing as she bowed. "Yes, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome grinned. She couldn't help it. Amori's charm and cheer endeared her to all she met, including her personal mistress. "Go to the market. I have need of some small emeralds, love."

Amori's cheeks dimpled, understanding the true intent behind her mistress' words. She was to go and collect gossip from the blabbermouths of the town. "I shall try and get the best and cheapest, mistress. The prices have risen lately."

Kagome nodded. "Do your best, Amori."

The girl bowed and scampered away, cream-colored rabbit's ears flopping.

Kagome sighed and walked out of the alcove towards the infirmary, sending a servant to give the young lords their tea. She kept herself busy with Kaede, restocking herbs and redoing bandages as she waited for Freyr to return. Once done there, she went to speak with her Head of Servants and oversee the preparation of the evening meal.

A small fox kit found her with her hands in huge mittens and holding a hot try of dessert. "Are you Lady Higurashi?" His little nose was sniffing the air.

She nodded, recognizing the small boys' hand sign for the crow's song, one of Freyr's messages. "Yes."

"Two days." The kit's eyes lit up as she handed him a soft cookie.

"Thank you. Chenai, get him some water and send him on his way." Kagome took off her mittens and walked out. "Where is my nii-san?"

"The library, my Lady. He is reading some scrolls for the rest of the afternoon." Isabella took off the apron around her waist and turned to wash her hands, glad her mistress allowed her to aid in the cooking every once in a while.

"Where are the other Lords?" Kagome washed her own hands.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is with your brother in the Library. Lord Arashi and Lord Kouga are resting before the evening meal."

"Thank you, Isabella. Please bring a tray of tea to the library in a few moments." Kagome smiled at her maid before she disappeared.

Walking briskly through the halls of her home, the petite Enchantress took a deep breath before walking into the library, the late afternoon sun throwing everything into an orange-gold haze. She could sense them; but, she didn't want to interrupt in case they were discussing something. "Nii-san?"

"By the history section, Kagome." Her brother's voice floated through her amidst the screens and she made her way over to him.

Her betrothed sat next to him, a glass of wine dangling carelessly from his fingertips, a scroll laid across his lap. His robe was opened at his throat, showing a tantalizing glimpse of skin and Kagome mentally shook herself from her daze. Her nii-san was in much the same pose; but, he hadn't such an affect on her so she settled her gaze on him.

She bowed to them both before giving her nii-san a look, silently telling him she wanted to speak to him alone.

"You may speak in front of Sesshoumaru, sweet heart. We are family now." Miroku and Sesshoumaru exchanged amused glances at her hesitance and she momentarily entertained the thought of throwing something at their arrogantly-male heads. How was she to know they already thought of each other as brothers?

Instead she put her hands in her sleeves. "Arashi-sama's luggage was searched before it entered our walls by a male tora youkai. Freyr has been sent to track him. The Captain of the Guard and the Head of Servants have been told to detain anyone not recognized by Arashi-sama's, Sesshoumaru-sama's or Kouga-sama's retainers." She fidgeted for a second, toying with the idea of telling them Yuri's news. Looking up she saw them waiting expectantly, sensing she wasn't yet done, and decided to throw caution to the wind. They'd already formed educated guesses about their gift-sending anyways. "There is also news from the Southern Lands that jahandar is being illegally brought into Heikou, that two of the noble houses have started increasing their household men at arms. One, the Jomaki family, has an entire legion housed on their lands. In the Northern Lands, I have only received news of one family increasing the number of its soldiers."

They both straightened almost imperceptibly at word of the jahandar smuggling.

Then Sesshoumaru grinned. "I assume that when I leave, a fan will be coming with me to the capitol as a gift for Arashi's wife?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course, Sesshoumaru-san. Is there anything else I can tell the servants to do in regards to Arashi-sama's belongings? Nothing was taken as far as his retainer said."

Her nii-san looked at her thoughtfully. "Does Arashi's wife know of the specific ways you design your fans?"

She sent him an exasperated look. "No. A sealed letter will be sent as well. To both her and Kagura-san; but, how am I to send such a thing to Kagura-san? I do not have regular correspondence with anyone in the Enmuko household and I would not want such a random letter to be opened by anyone save Kagura-san."

Sesshoumaru made a low noise in the back of his throat, gaze far away as he thought. "She will soon be coming to the Palace with her brother to stay the winter at Court."

Kagome nodded. "Then I suppose I will be sending two gifts with you Sesshoumaru-san. One of which will be given to Kagura-san through Akemi-sama."

He nodded, eyes turning once more towards his scroll before he suddenly stood, whipping around, nose in the air. "Kagome, get the infirmary ready. Our fathers are back and there is a blood-scent in the air."

Miroku stood next to him, both belatedly realizing half-way to the door that the mention of blood might have disturbed Kagome. They turned around, worry in their eyes only to find her own blue eyes bare of disgust and fear.

She frowned at them a second later, having realized why they had stopped. "I'm not some squealing maiden. I've helped more than once in the infirmaries of this household and the Palace. If there are injured men outside, my aid will be needed."

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her head, pleased that his future mate wasn't squeamish, and turned around again. "Come. My father's blood is in the air. You will heal him and your family."

Kagome followed two steps behind them, almost running to keep up with their long strides. She supposed Sesshoumaru had been worried of her response to blood, something many females had a natural aversion to. After all, he was the son of a General and one of the best warriors in Heikou. She would no doubt see him covered in the red substance at times.

Her thoughts seized as she saw Kaede bent over the still form of her little brother, a pair of apprentices hovering over Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: I don't know if a legion consists of a hundred soldiers and I'm too lazy to look it up so for the purposes of my story, it will be. Um, besides that? Nothing. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_The temple bell stops but I hear the sound coming out of the flowers. –Matsuo Busho_

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_.

IV-

Kagome bowed once to both her betrothed and brother before heeding Kaede's call and ordering some of the gathering servants to bring stretchers to the courtyard. Her mother had tears running down her face as she assisted her Lord off his horse. Instead of worrying over the state of her father and Lord Toga, Kagome bent by Souta, the most injured of the four lords. Kaede waved her towards Inuyasha, the wrinkle in her forehead clearly saying that she could handle the healing needed by the youngest Higurashi.

The petite enchantress quickly turned her attentions to Inuyasha, barely noticing when Isabella held her hair back from her face and tied it with a piece of ribbon. She took the cloth from the apprentice and gently probed the large laceration on his chest and left arm before dabbing it with an ointment meant to soothe the pain. While waiting for the ointment to take effect, she walked over to her father and Lord Toga. Feeling the air around them, she detected more moisture by Lord Toga and went to his aid first.

Sesshoumaru slowly peeled back his father's haori until they could clearly see how far their attackers' claws had gone. Kagome winced when she saw white amidst the red ruin of her father-in-laws back. They'd cut him clean through to the bone. "Isabella, get me two large silver bowls of water and a pile of hakashita leaves."

In the back of her mind she sensed Isabella leave as she began to gently clean the wound with a wet rag. He made no sound as she patted the cloth deep inside his back and her respect for him went up. She knew it hurt and was grateful when the silver bowls appeared before her. Calling on her power, she whispered words of rain and forest-healing powers, while sprinkling the crushed hakashita leaves over the rippling water. In her minds eye, the clear liquid took on the golden tint of healing and she quickly immersed a clean bandage in it before wrapping it around the Western Lords' torso. "Let that remain for a few minutes. It will soothe the pain and allow for any infection and poison to be swept out by your blood."

She bowed to him and turned back to Inuyasha, nodding approvingly when she saw the apprentices already wiping away the ointment. Kneeling before him because he was being propped up on the ground, she rinsed her hands in clear water and placed them directly on the wound. Finding the golden thread weaving through her veins, she fed it with her will until it blazed like hearth fire in her inner sight. Then she _carefully_ knit his wound closed, making sure to numb the pain as much as possible. She was still new to the ways of healing and this was the first time she had tended a wound so bad. When she was done, she found him staring at her wide-eyed. Smiling, she allowed her nii-san to help her up and then turned back to Toga-san.

Without a word, the Western Lord shifted so that she didn't have to kneel in order to reach his back and later, she would wonder at such a respectful gesture; but for now, she merely drew on the wellspring of her healing again and stitched his skin whole and clean. When she opened her eyes and straightened, she sensed the moisture around her father gone and looked to find Kaede tending to him. "Clean their skin with the water from the other silver bowl and make sure to use clean rags," she ordered the apprentices.

Glancing around the courtyard, she found most of the injured guardsman gone- transported to the infirmary and only close servants standing to watch and give assistance. Arashi-sama and Kouga-sama were waiting close by, no doubt to discuss the reasons for the attack with Toga-sama, Sesshoumaru and her nii-san.

Looking at the cold glint in the eyes of all the nobly-born males around her, Kagome shivered. They either suspected one of the less-loyal houses or they suspected Teorla. Regardless, she didn't think that whatever fool had made an enemy of these men would survive very long.

Rich, powerful and ruthless, the men of her country would protect what was theirs with a ferocity that had once shaken the world. A thousand years ago the Constaline Empire had tried to invade and had succeeded. Three decades later, they had failed to put down the rebellion that had sprung up in the Isles of Heikou. Utterly, completely failed. _No one_ had ever tried to take Heikou from its people again.

Kagome sighed, taking silent comfort in her nii-san's hand on her shoulder. She supposed she would have to send out messages to her companions soon. Their men were preparing for war and this latest piece of evidence, this attack on her father and Lord Toga, had her blood running cold.

War meant death.

She felt a nudge through her bond with Sesshoumaru and looked at him, mentally shrugging. She couldn't explain what was going on in her head with the small bond they had now and she certainly wasn't going to vocalize her feelings in front of so many people.

He seemed to understand because he turned his attention back to his father as the elder inu youkai began to speak.

"We were attacked by half a legion of soldiers in the middle of the forest far away from any help. They attacked at night right before we were going to sleep, befuddling us with a spell of confusion so we didn't sense them until it was almost too late. We managed to fight them off but we lost four men of the thirty we had with us and they almost managed to kill me and Lord Higurashi." His eyes were hard. "It was an assassination attempt, one in which we were meant to kill all of our killers. We would have died had Lord Higurashi not sent for his wife earlier. There was a poison afflicting all of us. She burned most of it out with healing flame before leading us out of the forest. There was no definitive scent on our killers' bodies or anything that stood out during the fight. They were ruffian soldiers with very precise instructions on what to do to weaken Lord Higurashi and myself."

Miroku moved away from her. "May I search you for the confusion spell, Lord Toga? It's possible that a signature residue has remained. If so, I might be able to identify who sent the spell or from where it was obtained."

Toga blinked, seemingly assessing Miroku's worthiness. The Western Lord looked at his eldest son and smiled wryly. "You have a way of obtaining true treasures in your companions, Sesshoumaru. Yes, Miroku-san. It is a good idea."

Sesshoumaru stood back so that his aura didn't interfere with the spell, coming to stand by Kagome. He placed a gentle hand on the back of her neck, his thumb rubbing little circles on the sensitive skin. She found herself leaning into his touch, suddenly exhausted. Too late did she realize that conducting such raw healings without any sort of preparation had drained her. She had, in a way, saved their lives if not saved them from weeks of slow healing due to the previous spells that had been placed upon them. She watched as her brother ran his hand over Toga-sama's face, glowing with breezes of purple.

Her mother suddenly collapsed, Arashi-sama catching her as Kagome's father shouted her name. Kaede ran over, glowing bright silver in the evening light. "Sumiko-sama! Arashi-sama, please lay her down on the ground."

Kagome winced as she felt a prickle of pain shoot up her spine. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes glowed poisonously green. She blinked, vaguely noticing the shadows growing in the corners of her eyes. A spear of pain beneath her breast bone opened her mouth in a soundless gasp.

Sesshoumaru caught her as she crumpled to the ground, holding her close as his father came over to them. Miroku ran over, the irises of his eyes glowing golden.

"Put her on her stomach." Her nii-san's voice was curiously blank, the voice he used at Court and when he didn't want anyone to know what was going on his head. She knew he was worried and tried to fight past the flashes of cramping muscles to reassure him.

She felt him scanning her blood and body systems, trying to figure out what was causing the unusual reaction.

Kaede's voice filtered through a steadily growing roar in her ears, shouting something to her nii-san.

She closed her eyes and knew no more.

XXXXXXXXXX

When she awoke she found herself in her room, candles lit in the haphazard array of candelabras and wall sconces she was so fond of.

"Onee-san?" She turned her head slightly, wincing as a dull throb through out her entire body made itself known.

Souta's wide indigo eyes took one look at her pale face. Then, he was up and out the door, the sounds of his feet swallowed up by the hallway. A few minutes later, Isabella appeared, wiping a cool cloth over her face and helping her to rinse and brush out her mouth.

"You've been unconscious for three days, my Lady. Arashi-sama, Kouga-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, Miroku-sama and your family have all been very worried." Isabella helped her to stand, leading her over to a warm wash tub. "Your mother has yet to awaken but she is merely sleeping off the strain of the poison. You had a worse reaction and were hot with fever until last night. Miroku-sama has speculated that it was your greater power that made you more susceptible to the poison. Sesshoumaru-sama agrees."

"The poison was transferred to us from Toga-sama and my father?" Kagome sighed in pleasure as one of the female servants rubbed her back gently with a warm wash cloth, working out some of the soreness.

"Yes, Kagome-sama. It is apparently more lethal to females, having originally been designed for them in the Torantian Wars of 156." Isabella helped her stand before rubbing her down with a towel.

Kagome stepped out of the tub. "My father, Toga-sama, Souta and Inuyasha-san are alright?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama. The poison was taken from all of them when they were healed. Kaede-san woke up yesterday and is recovering in the infirmary. She told the master that they would all have to wait to see you, knowing you would want to bathe and refresh yourself first." The awe in Isabella's voice made Kagome smile. Her maid flitted around her, adjusting the hem of her kimono layers and sleeves with practiced ease.

"I think Kaede-san is the only servant whom they would have listened to. She is greatly respected by my family." Kagome turned as Isabella began to tie her obi, pleased with the way the cream silk brought hues of gold to her skin and took away some of the residual paleness. If she even remotely looked in pain, she had the feeling that she would be confined to bed by her nii-san.

Her stomach rumbled and her handmaiden giggled. "The servants are bringing up some soup, Lady Kagome. Kaede-sama says you are not to eat anything solid for the next two days."

Kagome sighed. She hated being a patient. She began to eat after the tray had been set in her lap, nodding when Isabella asked to be dismissed and enjoying her temporary peace. She was only half-way done when her maid returned.

"Your father has asked for your presence in the library, my Lady. They are all most impatient to see you." Isabella looked slyly at her petite charge, eyes dancing with humor. "Sesshoumaru-sama is most disgruntled by Kaede-san's orders, my Lady. He was here every few hours to check on you. As were Toga-sama and Miroku-sama."

Kagome blushed at the thought of them coming to see her. "Well, I shall not keep them waiting, then shall I?" She rose as gracefully as ever and padded over to the shoji screen, smiling at Isabella as she opened the door for her mistress.

Her water youkai handmaiden followed her to the library doors before leaving her, all the while fluttering around anxiously, afraid her Kagome-sama would collapse again. Kagome was one of the kindest Ladies of the Court. She never forgot that her servants were people as well and for that they adored her, Isabella more so than most. Amori had been in tears when she'd found out that her mistress was ill with poison.

"Chichue?" She called out, able to sense them close by but unable to sense where due to her on-going recovery.

Before she could blink, Sesshoumaru was in front of her, nose buried in the damp strands of her hair. She stilled under his touch as he leaned back, golden eyes intently scanning her face. For a second, she lost herself in the intensity of his gaze, amazed at the growing wellspring of emotions he allowed her to see.

Something twinged in her chest as his mouth curved momentarily, expression softening.

Without a word he scooped her up in his arms, ignoring her quiet squeak of surprise. She turned to look up at him, nudging him through their bond and caught a whiff of his scent. Curious, she laid her cheek against his chest, _trying_ to ignore the shift of hard muscle around her. A small smile appeared on her face as they rounded the last screen and he deposited her before Arashi's chair.

He smelled like pine and autumn spices. Two of her favorite scents.

She knelt to the Emperor's heir, mentally gasping when Arashi lifted her up and placed her in one of the cushioned armchairs. She looked wide-eyed at Sesshoumaru and Miroku.

They were both smirking.

"Your betrothed would be very angry with me if you passed out again, sapphire-eyes." Arashi's eyes were jovial but serious as she gazed up at him. He grinned down at her. "With my friends, those I consider pack, formality is an insult, remember?"

She just managed to keep her mouth from dropping open in shock. He considered her pack? Since when?! What had she done to warrant such trust and honor? Looking at the men in the room, she mentally shrugged. She supposed that warranting one of their trust- namely her nii-san's, would ensure that they all trusted her up to a point. Kagome would just have to ensure that their trust was not misplaced in her. Shoving away her surprise for the moment, she smiled up at the silver-eyed elemental youkai before her. "I understand how much you hate formality, Arashi-sama; and," she bowed to him as much as she was able, "I thank you for the honor of your confidence, my Lord."

She felt a hand patting her head and looked up at him, eyes twinkling. Sesshoumaru took a seat next to her after Arashi had resumed his earlier place and his father and Lord Higurashi had sat down. The rest of the males in the library followed suit.

"How do you feel, Kagome?" Her brother's voice brought her out of her musings.

She smiled. "I'm fine, nii-san."

Every pair of eyes pinned her to her spot, making her fidget. To her consternation, not one of them looked like they believed her. Half of them had only known her for the grand total of a day! Her mouth tightened minutely.

"Onee-san, you have a tendency to downplay things. Something," Souta said, glancing around the room with a grin, "that I am sure your betrothed's family has sensed. Are you _really_ alright?"

Kagome nodded, agitated. "Yes. I'm a little bit sore but that will go away by tomorrow afternoon-evening at the latest. I'm fine."

Miroku shook his head. "You are in pain little sister."

Kagome looked down. "I'm fine, nii-san. Isabella."

Isabella popped up in front of her, kneeling first to Arashi. "Yes, my Lady?"

"Bring the gentlemen some jasmine tea. And bring me a cup of lolirae tea." She waited until Isabella had disappeared, explaining her actions so they wouldn't force her to stay in bed. "Lolirae flowers are a minor pain reliever."

Toga made a noise in the back of his throat. "Sesshoumaru, she's almost as bad as you are when you think your wounds are negligible."

Sesshoumaru shrugged before looking at her. "As a healer, she knows to take care of herself." His words had the vague undertone of an order and Kagome understood that he would take care of her health if she didn't.

Isabella reappeared with the tea and two maidservants. They poured the tea and served it before leaving them to their conversation. A tray of snacks was placed on the glass table at the center of the makeshift circle they had made.

Arashi leaned forward after taking a sip of his tea and serving himself a snack. "Now, tell me about this jahandar smuggling, sapphire eyes."

Kagome took a sip of her tea before calling Isabella to retrieve Yurinoshi's fans and a few papers from her fosterage at the Palace. "I got the information from one of the daughters of the Lord Commander Tokai in the Southern Lands. She spoke of- thank you Isabella, a small merchant ring in the lower echelon of society with an immensely dangerous bit of cargo being stored in one of the warehouses. The only ones who know of the ring are in it or are… disposed of. Her informant told her the cargo reeks of jahandar. She does not know where it is being sent; but she does know that the operation has been taking place for quite some time, enough time that a not-so-loyal citizen of Heikou became nervous enough to go to the authorities. She says the warehouse is never full to its capacity. She has written," and here Kagome opened the fan, scanning it quickly, "that considering her informant, the smuggling must have occurred for at least six months in order for his morals to give him scruples."

Kagome stopped as she felt their agitation and knew that if she hadn't been in the room, they would have been soundly cursing. "She also feels as if they were part of a larger network of smuggling rings around the Isles."

"By which port does she live?" Sesshoumaru's voice was calm but his ear was twitching every so often.

"Port Dotan," she replied, thinking. They hadn't asked her about the nobles raising their arms, meaning they already had ways of obtaining that information; but, they had been interested in the jahandar smuggling. Now, she had an idea of what information could be useful for them. "Her father recently survived an assassination attempt as well, a few weeks ago. He is currently training the Southern navy in land-fighting techniques."

The Western Lord nodded. "We had thought nothing of it until now. I suggest a consolation gift to your young friend, Kagome. Tell her to be careful. Dangerous sharks are floating in the waters around our country."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. He gave his approval to her through their bond. She bowed from her seat. "I had planned on starting one before the poison fiasco, Lord Toga."

To her confusion, her father and Lord Toga exchanged glances.

"Kagome," her father began, "I believe it might be safer for you to stay with Lord Toga and Lord Sesshoumaru for the time being. Your mother and I will be going to Court for the winter in lieu of my duties to the crown and your brothers will be returning to University. Considering your betrothal and your value to many of the high-ranking nobility of Heikou, we all think it best if you stay with the Western family."

Kagome blinked before bowing once again. "Whatever you think is best."

Inwardly she was dancing. She was unbelievably glad that she would get to spend more time with her charming betrothed before they were wedded. Not to mention, being closer to the Palace meant that she would get to see her brothers more often as well.

Souta poured her more tea as she shifted slightly in her seat, recognizing the slight tightening of her mouth for pain. "Drink, onee-san."

Inuyasha laughed as Kouga brought her a small pillow for her arm, the wolf youkai fluffing it for her just so before going back to his seat. "I think we _all_ look forward to having you in our home, Kagome-san."

Sesshoumaru chuckled at the court mask that hid her confusion. "For once, I agree with you, Inuyasha. She will be a welcome addition to our home."

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Thanks to the reviewers who looked up the legion information for me but I'm going to stick with my definition 'cause I've already planned out a bit (meaning I've written a bit) and I don't want to change it. So for the purposes of this tale, a legion consists of 100 soldiers. Cheers and thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This disclaimer stands for the entire story.

_History, despite its wrenching pain, cannot be unlived, but if faced with courage, need not be lived again. –Maya Angelou_

V-

Kagome yawned into her hand as she rose, shaken awake by a large, clawed hand. She blinked sleepily before jumping. _Clawed?!_ Looking up, the spell words for ice and stillness died on her tongue, her whirling mind calming at the visage standing next to her futon.

"Come, Kagome-san. You are being called to the library by my brother." Inuyasha's golden eyes were filled with humor as he watched his new little sister barely comprehend his words. "Your belongings have already been packed by your handmaidens."

Kagome sat up, uncaring that her sleeping yukata was indecently low. She frowned at Inuyasha. "Why wasn't I told?"

His ears twitched and he held back a smile. Kikyou would have said the same thing. "Because there are two spies in your household that would have picked up on your nervousness and changed habits. We move in secrecy for now. They can not have the slightest suspicion."

She gasped, opened her mouth and then decided not to ask. If she knew, she would probably give away their game and someone new would be planted in her home. At least this way her family could feed the betrayers the wrong information. "Please wait outside while I change. Isabella."

Inuyasha turned to wait in her sitting room as her maid appeared, excitement glowing in her tawny eyes. Her maid was silent as she combed her mistress' hair and helped her into a traveling kimono. Kagome smiled as she put on the hakama, the slits up the side of her kimono far more comfortable than her usual dress. Once appropriately attired, her hair put up in a high pony tail, her cloak held in her maid's hands, Kagome slid open the shoji door and walked after Inuyasha to the library.

She walked on her toes as was her wont, the padded soles of her kid hide boots making no noise through the empty hallways.

Isabella opened the door to the library, bowing to them both as they slid inside, slipping through the dark shelves to the small circle of candle light flickering with shadows. The shadows became men as they entered the central area, both kneeling to the Emperor's heir.

Kagome rose a heartbeat after Inuyasha, gaze down, puzzled. Arashi-sama was dressed to ride as were Sesshoumaru and Kouga. She had assumed that there would be more men traveling with them, after all the Emperor's heir warranted some sort of entourage. He would _need_ some sort of protection especially with the heirs of two of his Cardinal Seats.

"At ease, Sapphire-eyes." Arashi's voice was little more than a whisper as he silently commanded her to look up. "We ride in the company of _friends_."

She glanced at Sesshoumaru but he was looking at a map with Kouga, elegant hands tracing a path across the parchment. A wave of displeasure fluttered through their bond at something Kouga said, low timbre resonating through the still air. She smiled at Arashi, remaining quiet as her betrothed turned their way, eyes glimmering in the wavering half-light. He looked straight past her to Arashi.

"We'll have to take the Atai Pass through the mountains, Arashi. Kouga's men report an avalanche has blocked Monath Way for at least a week." His tone was empty, thoughtful. "I would suggest that Miroku ride with us. His sorcery might be needed in case of more assassins."

"I will be assisting your father and mine in the obtainment of the spell casters who crafted the poisons used on our men. They are still magically recovering from the attack, Sesshoumaru; while I would like to, I do not think it wise for me to join you three." Her brother glanced at her. "Not to mention, the presence of so much power in one spot is sure to act as a beacon anyways. If stealth is what you want, the fewer in number you are, the better."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes but we travel with the Emperor's heir. I think the extra precaution worthwhile."

Arashi glanced at Kouga. The Wolf Lord shrugged. "I think they both make valid points. The decision is yours, Arashi."

Arashi looked around the room and saw similar expressions of neutrality on the faces of her father and father-in-law. Courtesy dictated that unless in a war chamber, they would not speak against the words of another Cardinal Lord or Heir. Finally his gaze settled on her, a contemplative look coming across his features. "What do you think, sapphire eyes?"

She blinked, surprise widening her eyes momentarily. Since when were women asked opinions on stealth and assassins? Carefully shielding her gaze, she replied, "I think both my nee-san and my betrothed raise valid points, Arashi-san." She neatly reminded him of her duty in not speaking out against either of the males who had spoken and maintained courtesy to Kouga.

He frowned, waving an impatient hand. "Forget protocol and not being able to say anything besides what your superiors have already said. You are the only one here who has had any sleep and Miroku would ask you the same thing if we weren't in the room. What do you think is the best course of action?"

She nudged Sesshoumaru through the bond, not quite sure how to handle the situation. The Emperor's heir was not only being unorthodox, he was breaking almost every code on a woman's behavior followed by the nobility and people of Heikou in public. Normally women were allowed to express their thoughts freely but only in their own homes and certainly never in front of males from other households. As it was, she had only expected to gain that kind of freedom again after years of staying by Sesshoumaru's side… or months considering her future mates' congeniality.

He nudged her back, giving his permission and letting her feel his pleasure at Arashi's actions. A small smirk quirking his lips had her opening her mouth when she thought it wiser to merely repeat her previous words. "Inuyasha-san's accompaniment might be a suitable compromise."

Arashi grinned. "I knew one of the people in this room had to be thinking straight tonight."

At Kagome's puzzled aura, Sesshoumaru explained. "None of us have slept for three days, Kagome."

She nodded, resisting the urge to question them. No doubt, they were planning this escapade and other decisions of state. Everyone needed sleep.

Inuyasha disappeared after having bowed to Arashi once more. She blinked. They were _doing_ what she'd suggested?

Arashi grinned at the incredulity she couldn't hide. "Intelligence is valued in my pack, sapphire eyes. A good idea is a good idea no matter where it comes from; but, only in the presence of these men and a select few others."

Miroku gave her a half-hug as Arashi turned towards the doors, followed by the two senior Lords and the two Cardinal heirs. "Keep your senses open, little sister. We haven't caught the men who sent the poison yet. Inuyasha will be scouting. He will join you after a day or so."

She whispered as the Lord's conferred about something in the Courtyard. "Are the spells from overseas?"

Her brother shrugged, watching as two stable hands led their mounts and four pack horses out. "Probably. The rest of your things will be arriving before you reach the Western Palace. Amori and Isabella have been incorporated into Sesshoumaru's household, though they report directly to you."

Kagome turned as Sesshoumaru called her name. "They might be linked to the jahandar smuggling. I don't think Yuri was quite sure that all they were smuggling was jahandar."

Miroku frowned, motioning to Sesshoumaru to give them a moment. He nodded. "Why didn't you say that before?"

Kagome lowered her gaze. "She didn't say it in the fan and it only just now occurred to me. Her tone was off but I thought it just had to do with her father's assassination attempt. She won't relay information unless she's sure it's true."

Miroku sighed before enveloping her in his embrace. "Don't worry, Kagome. We'll take care of everything. Stay safe, sweetling."

"You too, nee-san," she replied, smiling up at him through a film of tears. She gave her father a hug and then squeaked when Lord Toga gathered her up in his arms. Bowing to them all, she turned to her betrothed, eyes widening when he lifted her up off the ground and onto her prancing black stallion.

"Hood up and make sure you don't fall asleep, Kagome." His deep baritone sent shivers up her spine and she fought the urge to scowl at him, sending him her irritation at being treated like a child. He grinned at her, frightening the stable hand giving her the reins. "You will ride behind Arashi."

Kagome merely pulled up her hood and turned her winged horse- almost half the size of their youkai war stallions, with her knees, patting Theseus' neck softly as he quivered with excitement beneath her. A twitch of her fingers lifted her kimono and settled the folds of silk elegantly around her legs and down her horse's withers. Her eyes, set in a heart-shaped face framed by dark cloth and even darker curls of silken, blue-tinted hair, fairly glowed as they flitted around the courtyard, observing the preparations for their departure.

She had no idea that every male in the vicinity watched her and felt something stir within them. For some it was pride, for some it was affection. For some, it was lust.

Sesshoumaru's growl was vicious and quickly cut the scent of arousal from the air, he glared at the servants assisting them, knowing that none of the nobility he rode with would feel that way about _his_ bride. They were all either spoken for or they were family.

Kagome froze at the dangerous sound, muscles tensing for a split second, catlike. She looked at the male riding the black winged stallion next to her, momentarily side-tracked by the horse. Sesshoumaru's steed had a white scaled foreleg and a matching star on one side of its face. It was _gorgeous_ and she couldn't help but lean over to pet its soft nose, smiling when it whickered softly and pushed at her hand. That small gesture allowed for Sesshoumaru to let go of his ire, his eyes lighting with warmth as she bonded with his horse.

She didn't even know how lovely she was, was completely blindly to the reactions of the males around her.

He exchanged a look with Miroku, catching the young sorcerer angrily eying the servants still milling about. The purple-eyed man had figured out the source of his friend's annoyance and was just as irritated as the inu youkai and the Emperor's heir. Kouga sat passively on his horse, hands clenching the reins, eyes on the far horizon. He was more concerned about their journey than the impertinence of servants.

Miroku grinned when he understood Sesshoumaru's silent words. "She's oblivious to that part of her nature, Sesshoumaru. Completely."

Kagome looked up, head swiveling from one to the other.

Arashi chuckled quietly and made a curt gesture with three of his fingers. Sesshoumaru and Kouga came up half-abreast on either side of him, Kagome following their lead and stopping behind the dark, mahogany stallion ridden by the Emperor's heir. They made a diamond formation with Arashi at the head. Kagome waved to her father and brother once more before kicking her horse into a trot.

She focused on keeping an adequate distance from Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Arashi, not having the military training required to do so. The pack horses were tied to Sesshoumaru's and Kouga's saddles and arranged in a well-behaved, double line behind their party.

Kagome pulled her hood up as a northern wind kicked up the flame-colored leaves littering the silent roadway. She fell into a kind of trance, adjusting Theseus with her knees as she enjoyed the fresh air and quiet darkness. They rode in silence with only the sounds of the horses' hooves to echo through the night air and mark their passage. She could sense Kouga weaving spells to remove their essence and scent from the road, making it more difficult for trackers to locate them.

Sesshoumaru gave her a nudge through their bond and she looked up, scanning the roadway ahead and catching sight of the slight indentation indicating another path before he pointed it out to her. She nodded, again paying careful attention to the distance between their steeds as they turned onto the less-used path.

Sighing carefully when the path straightened out after a few twists and turns in which Theseus almost tangled the lead lines for the pack horses, Kagome allowed herself to gaze curiously at the shadows between the tall, autumn frosted trees lining the path. She had never ridden to the Palace away from the main roads and she was curious as to what the rest of her country looked like. Market places where you were marked by your maids and guards didn't count. Everyone knew nobility on sight or by the carriage of their servants; they treated their governors with deference and never spoke of things that weren't strictly business. At least not with Ladies.

She caught the glimmer of magical herbs and creatures through the intertwined branches of the trees, almost giggling when one flashed out across Kouga-san's path to upset his horse. Kouga scowled at the spot where the little fairy had disappeared as they rode on, ever silent and vigilant.

Occasionally, Sesshoumaru would magically poke her to lift her from whatever thoughts she was in the process of thinking and point out some glittering entertainment in the forest floor. She would smile at him sweetly and return the favor, passing the night hours of their three day long trek.

As dawn began to grey the air around them and the sleep-muffled chirping of birds came to their tired ears, Kagome and Sesshoumaru began the process of exchanging childhood memories. They would formulate images into their minds and then project them to each other.

Arashi's quiet voice was an abrupt return to reality. "We'll stop at midday before we enter the mountains. There's a small town inn close by where we can stay. Kagome-san, you will have to illusion the three of us. We're too tired at the moment and our focus could possibly waver."

"Of course, my Lord." Kagome kept her voice equally soft. She knew better than to use Arashi's name. Any potential listening ears would sell dear for the knowledge that Heikou's heir rode less-traveled paths with such a small escort.

Sensing her betrothed's mind had turned to other matters, Kagome returned to watching the awakening forest, unaware that the events of the next few days would be harrowing.

~*~

Author's Notes: This chapter is rather short, uneventful but the next one won't be! I promise! Please review! I'd really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

_Terminate torment _

_of love unsatisfied_

_The greater torment_

_of love satisfied._

_Ibid.11_

VI-

Arashi held up a hand a few hours later, the sun-dappled forest swaying around them in beautiful shades of auburn and gold. For the first time since they had ridden out, they broke formation, allowing the pack horses to mingle. Arashi turned his horse towards Kagome, coming up alongside her and bowing his head slightly so she could touch his forehead without falling off her horse.

"I would like to be a water dancer, sapphire-eyes," Arashi said, naming the male counter part for water nymphs. His eyes were clear and twinkling but Kagome was able to feel his exhaustion through his aura.

She smiled at him, glad that they would all be able to rest soon, and took off her right hand glove, gently touching his forehead with her first and third fingers. She formed the image of a water dancer in her mind, pushing it through her fingers and weaving it over his skin tightly, binding the illusion with a two syllable word. The only way to break the illusion was to say the word she had bound the spell with. "Shikon."

Sesshoumaru bent down on her other side, the soft light shining in his eyes in such a way that her insides quivered. She closed her eyes, touching his forehead and wove the spell onto him. His hair turned black, shortening to his elbows, the markings that displayed his lineage disappeared, and his eyes turned pale, cerulean blue. "No."

Kagome turned to Kouga next, giving him longer, blue streaked hair, teal eyes and paler skin. He grinned down at her and patted her cheek. "Tama."

Lastly, Kagome imagined herself as a water nymph, slightly slimmer, hair to her fore arms and darker, almost black eyes. "Kakera."

Arashi chuckled. "A family of water folk! This way we can all room together and shift guard duty without creating rumors. You are an angel in disguise, Kagome-san!"

Kagome smiled. "What shall I be known as, Arashi-sama?"

"Athena." He waved at Sesshoumaru and Kouga. "You two can pick your own names. I'm going to be Romulus."

Kagome giggled. "The creator of the mythological city of Rome?"

Arashi frowned. "You laugh."

"I appreciate the context. You're a prince. He was a prince. Both governed- govern great empires." Kagome smiled, the warmth showing even through her disguise. Arashi smiled back, unable to stay upset with the little female soon-to-be his best friends' mate.

"I want to be Marcus." Sesshoumaru grinned at Arashi. "Aurelius. Ruler during the Pax Romana, the Time of Peace."

Arashi scoffed. "Lame."

Kouga yawned. "You pick one for me, Athena. I don't really care but since we're going for myths make it a good one, one that'll put them both to shame."

"Constantine. Savior and Destroyer of the Empire of Rome. You have been gifted an extensive reputation, my Lord." Kagome laughed when he nodded and turned his horse down the path again.

"Come, my kingdom's creator. Shall we retire for the day?" he said, glancing at the male next to Sesshoumaru.

Arashi joined her laughter. "We ride mumble jumble now, little goddess," he said, apparently having found a new nickname for her. "No more rankings. Shall you be my little sister? Or soon to be? Sesshoumaru can be my brother and Kouga can be the littlest brother."

Kagome smiled. "Of course, Romulus! Constantine always makes me laugh- much as a little brother would."

Kouga grunted and looked back. "I do?"

"You don't?" She gave him a puzzled look, head tilted to the side.

Kouga's expression became confused. He fought off a yawn as they watched. "I don't know."

Kagome shook her head, eyes widening. She blinked at him, twice. When she spoke, her voice was small, unsure. She sounded like she was about to cry. Her gaze flitted down, towards her hands. "Maybe I was mistaken. I had thought-"

Kouga looked panicked for a second. "No. I must do it unconsciously. Forgive me, I'm out of it at the moment." He held his hands up, trying to placate her, knowing that if she did cry, Sesshoumaru would beat him to a pulp during their sparring matches. Only a man blind to the blatant affection shown her by the cold Western Heir would insult the petite woman riding by his side.

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, Constantine. I was just kidding around with you."

Sesshoumaru and Arashi, silent spectators to her amusement of Kouga's exhausted state, both grinned at the disgruntled wolf youkai.

"That wasn't nice, Athena-san." He pouted and mentally chuckled when she looked worried.

She rode up to him, putting a small hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I promise not to do it again."

Arashi groaned. "Don't promise that, little goddess. You're too much fun to promise silly things like that."

Kagome giggled. "Then I promise to wait until we're at the end of our travels to do so again."

Sesshoumaru's nose lifted as he scented the village. "Stay with one of us at all times, Athena."

She nodded, forgoing the need to question him on why she had to stay with them. Obviously, it was dangerous. Doubly so because of their hidden identities. She dropped back to ride next to Sesshoumaru, smiling up at him cheerfully when he looked down, eyes vaguely dimmed with exhaustion.

Arashi made Kouga see to the horses, Sesshoumaru to their packs and the perimeter of the hotel and Kagome to the menu in the tavern. He went and obtained two rooms with a connecting door on the top level. They remained nobility- minor now, so that they could travel in the luxury demanded of their station yet keep their anonymity with the public. Minor nobility was more closely allied with the everyday folk of their countries and were not remarked upon when they passed through town marketplaces- unlike higher nobility.

Kagome came back a few minutes after Sesshoumaru had returned, beaming.

"They're going to send four trays of the special to our rooms in a few hours for the evening meal. Apparently it's the best thing on the menu." Kagome was gestured up the stairs before the other three belatedly realized they hadn't scouted the hotel and that if they weren't lucky, an assassin would be waiting for them at the head of the stairs.

Fortunately, luck seemed to be with them and Kagome climbed up unhindered, oblivious to their tension. She squeaked when Sesshoumaru caught her up by the waist and gestured for one of the other two to check the rooms first, expanding their senses nonchalantly. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a curious poke through their bond, frowning when he ignored her. Arashi reappeared, gesturing for them to all enter, silently as exhaustion stooped his shoulders.

"Sesshoumaru, take first watch. Kouga you'll be third watch. I'll be second. We leave two hours after moon rise."

Sesshoumaru stopped Kagome when she turned to bow, guiding her through the connecting door with a gentle hand on the small of her back. He gestured towards the bed, settling himself in the chair and closing his eyes. Kagome recognized his meditative pose and sighed silently. She eyed the massive western-style bed in the room, giggling when she heard a thump in the room next door.

Kouga had collapsed.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. "I need silence. Rest. We will not be stopping often." His tone brooked no argument and Kagome shivered at the hardness of it. She had forgotten that she was marrying a warrior, not a sweet-tempered courtier. He would not make many allowances for her pampered attitudes.

She nodded, fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at him when he closed his eyes again. Instead she went behind the painted shoji screen and changed into the sleeping yukata laid out for her by inn staff. The white linen was surprisingly soft on her skin, a sharp contrast to the waves of her unbound hair. Kagome slid underneath the quilt, peeking at her betrothed. Perhaps she should ask him if he needed a cup of tea to help stay awake?

He was utterly motionless, only the constant pulse of his magic, his youki, showing the activity he was concentrating on. Fascinated, Kagome watched the play of lights as he tracked and recorded the movements of each individual in and around the inn, deeming the ones worthy of paying attention to, the observant ones, the gossips, the managers, the dangerous ones. She fell asleep wondering how such spells worked.

Hours later, she felt the bed dip and woke, sitting up with half-lidded eyes. Sesshoumaru's arm came around her waist and tugged her down into the bed clothes. He tucked her in before rolling away and falling sound asleep. Smiling at the head of black hair next to her, she turned onto her side to get more comfortable. She was almost back in the land of dreams when a soft knock came from the door. Padding towards the door with bare feet, Kagome took deep breaths to wash away the lethargy consuming her body. A male dressed in the garments of a servant came in with a hot tray of food, four china plates tottering uneasily on his head. He set everything on a small table, bowed to Kagome and left without a word. Sighing and hating to disturb her companions, Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru.

She laid a gentle hand on his arm, gasping when he grasped it in his hand, fangs flashing in the evening light. A second later, he recognized her. Dim blue eyes looked at her pale, frightened face. He pulled her closer, nose tracing the shell of her ear. His chest rumbled, the sound soothing the quick pulse of her blood.

"It will take me a while to get used to you," he said by way of apology, knowing she would comprehend how rare it was for him to offer any sort of explanation for his actions. Those who knew him well discerned his reasons for his behavior on their own. They needed no explanations and those that required answers of him, he didn't care about. For her part, Kagome sank into the comfort of his aura, elated that he was giving her the chance to understand him and knowing that he expected her to learn after the first lesson.

Kagome backed away, smiling. "The meal's here."

He blinked at her and let go of her hands so that she could pad to the other room and wake them. He had sat down at the small table by the time Kagome re-entered the room with a wide-awake Arashi and a slumping Kouga. She barely refrained from giggling at her betrothed and the Northern Heir as they silently ate their food, decorum and patience shoved away in their exhaustion. She sat next to Sesshoumaru, across from Arashi, serving the food and pouring the tea with a graceful hand that belied her own tiredness.

Arashi smiled with her when Kouga almost fell into his soup bowl, straightening the wolf youkai with a firm hand on his shoulder. The Emperor's Heir patted her on the head as he helped his friend back into the other room.

Kagome adjusted the cutlery on the tray and placed it outside of the room for the servants to pick up at a later date. When she turned back around, she almost ran into a white-clad chest. Her hand was grasped by firm claws and she was led back to the massive bed, tucked in and nuzzled. Sesshoumaru climbed around her and settled under the covers on the other side, facing her and dropping quickly off to sleep.

Kagome yawned even as she inwardly grinned. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Her betrothed, a powerful male whose actions few would question, was not going to take advantage of their situation and her body. She had realized the depth of his honor in some deep part of her; but, reality and common sense had instilled a bit of fear in her in regards to her virginity. Many other lords would have behaved in a far more lustful manner towards her person and no one would have said anything of it even though it was customary to wait until the mating ceremony. Smiling, Kagome got up, ignoring his annoyed glance and nuzzled his cheek before dropping back down and closing her eyes. She heard him let out a small sigh and then knew no more.

Hours later, they were back on the road, Kagome thrilling in the light chill of the night air and the faint, golden glow of the leaves beneath the moon. They remained in their disguises, Sesshoumaru trailing two of the ponies while Kouga copied him. They rode close to each other, senses constantly scanning the dense underbrush on either side of the trail and the skies above them. Kagome and Arashi made small talk on fishing villages close by Kagome's family estate. Such information would be vitally interesting for a minor noble of their islands and if anyone was following them, they would have no reason to suspect they weren't who they claimed to be. Kouga glanced behind them once, a silent signal for the two other males of their pack. Kagome guided her horse slightly closer to Sesshoumaru's as Kouga kicked his horse up to ride next to Arashi. The conversation did not drop but it shifted- to court fashions and what would be needful to stay ahead of the whims of the higher nobles. It was more difficult for minor nobility to finance sudden, sweeping changes in silk and cashmere gowns but they had found a clever system of working around such events. Arashi was fascinated by what Kagome knew of the transition, as was Kouga. Sesshoumaru's blank expression didn't change and the sight slightly sank Kagome's cheerfulness. She shook it off by reminding herself that he was a warrior and that some things- like fashion knowledge, just didn't interest him; however, he was listening and she knew, without a doubt, that he would remember whatever facts she spoke for the future. When they stopped to rest and drink some water from the flasks in their packs, Kagome smiled at him.

He looked confused, glanced at the other two males when she tipped her head back to drink and received equally confused glances. She was _happy_ he was all but ignoring her? Or, he thought shrewdly as she handed him the flask, had she seen through his test? While he drank, his horse, Alexander, moved to the end of his tether line to nose the little miko's sleeve. She giggled, petting the war stallion as if it were a puppy. He frowned at his horse, annoyed that the foal he had trained from birth to be nearly as deadly as its rider was capering about the little female he was betrothed to. He studiously ignored Arashi's laughter at the look on his face, inwardly sighing when he realized he was nearly as bad as Alexander. He had all but physically claimed the little enchantress and her beautiful, blue eyes. And he was going to have to wait an entire year before being able to completely bond her to himself.

He shook his head slightly. Court, with all the males and politics, was going to be a problem. Anyone with half a brain would be tempted by her and he _was not_ going to stand by and let them paw at her.

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru. She's a healer. You'll make as many enemies as you will friends because she'll fix them after you beat them up." Kouga clapped his shoulder, fangs glinting in the morning light as he grinned humorously. "Anyway, it's not so bad. Ayame's just as attractive but once you make your point, they back off."

He huffed. "I better not have to make a point or they won't have anything to back off with."

Kouga blinked at the possessiveness in his friend's tone, silently shocked at the depth of emotion. Then, he cracked up, bending over and hugging his stomach as Arashi did the same and Kagome looked at them curiously.

She raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru, hand absently stroking through his horse's mane.

He raised an eyebrow back, smirking when she shook her head and whispered something in Alexander's ear.

"Males are silly creatures, ne love?"

Alexander whickered, nodding his head and flapping his wings in agreement, ruffling Kagome's ponytail and making her laughter ring out like bells in the sweet-scented dawn air. And despite their arrogant upbringing, not one of her companions could take offense to her words, not when her merriment brought smiles on all of their faces. She had already become one of the counterparts to their circle, one of the few females they cherished like they did each other.

Even if she didn't realize it yet.

~*~

Author's Notes: So… Here you go guys! Any ideas on where to take this story? Would anyone like to beta for me? I feel like I need one…. Sigh.

Oh, and I realize I left a cliff-hanger at the last chapter. No worries, lovies. It's a coming! It's been written, actually… Review lots and maybe, just maybe you'll get it sooner? ; )


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi

_An ideal form of government is democracy tempered with assassination. -Voltaire_

VIII-

Kagome groaned as she got up from the ground, grimacing when she felt warm liquid soaking through the right side of her kimono.

"Stay down." Sesshoumaru's voice came to her through the din of men shouting and blades clanging. His arm flashed as she returned to lying on the ground and someone screamed, long and loud before the sound was abruptly cut off. Then he was crouching over her once again, tossing daggers as Arashi and Kouga maneuvered the attacking 'bandits' into convenient clear spots on the battlefield, allowing him to hit his targets without harming his adoptive pack. "We need a wind spell, Athena. Constantine and I can not scent the ones shooting the arrows in the underbrush."

A shadow youkai snaked his way towards her on the ground before discovering the cold blade of her protector. Kagome peeked through her hands in time to see Sesshoumaru's mouth quirk at her fear. She frowned as he whipped around, blade embedded in the throat of another youkai attempting to harm them.

Swallowing hard, Kagome placed her hands on the ground, closing her eyes and blacking out the sounds of battle. She concentrated on the thread of clear power weaving through her veins, bringing forth the memories of windswept cliffs and waves, the feel of the air as it moved around her, whipping her clothes into beautiful patterns across the sky. Around her, she vaguely felt the leaves skitter in a small whirlwind, slowly feeding the thread with more and more power until the air quivered around her like a child waiting to be allowed to play. Opening her eyes, she focused on the North- the direction of wind, and let her spell go, whispering the words of power dissolution. She heard the cries of dismay and fear as the spells hiding their attackers were swept away. A small smile worked its way onto her mouth and she drew her power back beneath her skin, tying it firmly to her will.

Then, she became aware of a very tight ring of male bodies around her, all of them growling lowly and ferociously, raising the fine hairs on her arms. What had gotten them so angry?

"Kill the girl! She's important to them!"

"They will know pain!"

"Kill her! She broke our spells! She's their sorceress!"

Kagome gasped as a youkai managed to break through their ring and come at her, eyes tinged crimson, fangs dripping with venom. He was swatted away with the flat of a _giant_ blade, the sound of a loud war cry momentarily silencing the bandits on the field. "No one touches her." Inuyasha, clad in the brightest red haori and hakama she had ever seen, stood in front of her, blade held at the ready in front of him. His ears flicked to and fro, cataloging the movements of everyone on the road though his hair was black and his eyes silver. "Come on, jerks. Try it and watch your blood run on the ground."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he wiped his blade clean on the jerkin of a bandit. His brother had forgotten to switch his blade; their Father's fang would be easily recognized by anyone, including the vermin they were currently battling. "Must you be so loud?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Of course. Someone has to annoy you."

In reply, Sesshoumaru allowed another bandit to enter the small arena so that Inuyasha was able to enjoy himself, knowing that no harm would befall his future bride with Inuyasha there.

Inuyasha's presence had deflated the spirits of the would-be assassins. The noblemen of Heikou fought silently and efficiently, killing most and allowing none to flee. Inuyasha and Kouga hunted the cowards down within seconds, eyes flashing disgust while Sesshoumaru continued to guard Kagome and Arashi made sure those that had fallen to the ground were dead.

When they returned, they watched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru laid down the Rights of the Fallen so that they weren't able to rise again as puppets to the will of a necromancer. Normally they would have just burned the bodies because a male and female were needed for the writing of the blood rites, words intoned like bells over the body to tie the body to the elements. They lay their hands together, his underneath hers as was appropriate; females were the power in death spells, males the spirit counterpart- earth and air to the feminine fire and water.

Arashi drew a circle of protection around them and then stepped back, watching with thoughtful eyes as the two betrothed drew their respective elemental powers around them, threading them together until they shone black and white, directing them to the bodies and forming the Bonds of Peace with their words. The Empire's Heir exchanged a glance with Kouga and wasn't surprised to see the speculation in the ookami youkai's expression.

They worked perfectly together, a blending of power that they had never seen before, had only felt when standing next to a couple of many, many years. For a moment, they seemed like cloud and rain, one unable to function without the other.

Inuyasha scoffed as they stood there. "Figures that he'd get a girl who matches him like that. Everybody else has to work at their relationships; but, _no_. Aniki just gets contentment handed to him."

Kouga smirked. "I would be jealous but he's worked hard too get to where he is. You just don't see it because he's your elder. Besides, she wouldn't have worked for anyone else."

Arashi remained silent, speculating on the faint awe and even fainter jealousy he could detect in their voices. He had confidence in their pack bonds, nothing would ever shake their loyalty to one another; however, he didn't want them weakened over anything- even Kagome. Sesshoumaru _had_ fought against everything life had thrown against him to obtain the position and the respect he had today, even against Arashi's own assumptions on his nature. The Western Lord had harmed his eldest child more thoroughly than anything else in the world had or would ever be able to.

"I know." Inuyasha turned to face the road as the bodies began to dissipate as ash. "If anyone else had been handed such a gift, I would've hated the man for life."

Kouga laughed at that. "My thoughts exactly, inu-kuro."

"Hey! My little sister's here! Don't use language like that, nymph-boy."

"Inuyasha, watch your tongue around my mate if you please." Sesshoumaru and Kagome joined them, the petite enchantress trotting three paces behind him and smiling at her future brother-in-law brightly.

"Don't you mean your future mate?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a short bow.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and changed the topic as Kagome returned Inuyasha's bow- a bit lower because of her lower status, and poked him curiously through their bond. "This puts us back an hour. We won't reach the next town until well after nightfall, Romulus."

Arashi nodded and whistled for their horses. "That was a nice spell, Athena-san."

Kagome bowed to Arashi, squeaking when Sesshoumaru picked her up by the waist and helped her settle on her horse.

"Now that Junior has given his presence away, he will have to ride with us. Athena-san if you could place an illusion spell on him as well." Arashi shook his head in a mock-grimace of Inuyasha's behavior. "Ride close to each other. Constantine, scout ahead. Achilles, ride with me. Marcus, ride with Athena. Athena-san, do me a favor and place us in a sound and scent barrier, please. I want no one to know of our travel, especially after dark."

~*~

Luckily the inn keeper had noted their exhaustion the minute they walked through the door and had promised them refreshments in the morning after showing them to the best rooms in the building. Their horses were taken care of while Kouga scouted the area and Inuyasha checked the rooms. Sesshoumaru was allowed to take last watch.

Kagome smiled up at him sleepily as he nuzzled her before falling asleep with his head on her pillow and his hand holding a lock of her hair. Shifting so that she faced him on the huge inn bed, she held onto a lock of his hair and closed her eyes, missing the smile that worked its way onto his face.

…

_He didn't know how to handle the situation. His father was supposed to have announced his return to the royal court from his training and yet there hadn't even been a welcoming party when he'd ridden through the gates. Had his father forgotten? No. The Inu no Taisho did not forget things like the return of his eighteen-year old heir. The Inu no Taisho was too smart to forget important things in his life and the lives of his peers, was too successful a politician to forget such things. _

_He growled. His father hadn't changed at all. No doubt the entire Court thought him a weakling not worthy of his father's training, not worthy of the title to be handed to him. Like those repeated occurrences of his childhood, Sesshoumaru had once again been ignored for the spoiled woman his father had taken to mate after his own mother had died in _his_ defense and just like before, he was going to have to prove his worth to the entire Court. _

_Sighing, grateful that Jaken had understood his predicament and ordered him a cup of tea, the young inu youkai slouched on his bed, willing the pain of betrayal away and closing his heart to trust. Again. _

…

_Sesshoumaru watched the Emperor's heir and his friends laugh at his expense once more as his father publically left him in the dust for Izayoi. For the second time that day, the fiftieth time that month. He shook his head and listened quietly as one of the loudest young knights of the Court condemned his fighting ability. Somehow, he refrained from glaring at the impudent fool, knowing he had no real political clout of his own and that his father wouldn't back him up. _

_Did they really think he would allow himself to be deplorable at his father's art? Really? _

_He felt a small tug on his hakama and looked down at his little hanyou brother, willing the hate to choke and wither somewhere in a dark corner. It wasn't the boy's fault that their father was an ass, that he had been born and was being used to augment his elder half-brother's shame. "Yes, Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha couldn't speak more than garbles yet and so communicated his desires by holding up his hands, smiling cheerfully. _

_Sesshoumaru didn't smile back but when he lifted the small child, he was carefully gentle, wishing he could just walk out of the room without listening- "What did you say about my younger brother?"_

_The tora youkai laughed at him, pleased to have finally gotten a reaction of the cold male that had returned to the Imperial Palace 12 years ago. He'd slowly gained respect for his intelligence but without established fighting prowess, the silver-haired inu youkai had been fair game for insults amongst the young men at Court. Even the Emperor's heir didn't think his intelligence made up for his lack of power. "What are you going to do about it Sesshoumaru_-sama_? Will you challenge me for calling the hanyou brat a momentary weakness?" _

_Sesshoumaru sat back on his heels and thought about it as they guffawed across the room. Did he want to show the Court that he was actually very skilled at the fighting arts? Did he want to give up that trump card? _

_His sensei watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye, wondering if his best student would finally show the rest of the Court that he had, in fact, surpassed his father. Unlike Lord Toga, he had remained faithful to Sesshoumaru, knowing one day that the Western Heir would make huge waves in their world. Part of it was politics, part of it was loyalty and part of it was admiration- though he would never tell his student that. _

"_I challenge you, Orano Somaki, to third blood for the insult to the House of Kishinkasai, House of the West." He said the words calmly, firmly and quietly. They nearly went unheard until the room erupted in laughter, gradually growing quiet when Sesshoumaru put Inuyasha down and handed the small boy his sword's sheath. No one else deserved the honor of holding what was his._

_The tora youkai grinned and flipped onto the mat as the rest crowded at the railings. "This'll be easy."_

_The Emperor's heir and his friends watched him with mocking eyes as he closed the gate behind him before falling easily into his fighting stance._

…

_"Why are you assisting me? I've been nothing but rude and obnoxious to you since you came to Court." The confused blue eyes of the closest companion of the Emperor's heir surveyed him over the stack of scrolls he'd been asked to go over for the Minister of Health. The scrolls were due within an hour and there was no way he would have been able to finish them on his own._

_Sesshoumaru glanced up and then back down, letting the silence stretch on as he finished the report he was reading. The rest of the Court had finally started cutting him some slack once he'd repeatedly proved himself on the dojo mat. He was respected for both his intelligence and his power now, his circles of contacts and acquaintances growing every day. Without the aid of his father._

_When they'd finished the stack, had handed them to the waiting servants and dismissed said servants, he answered. "I am not one to hold grudges against those who deserve respect."_

_Kouga sat back down, face impassive and blank, understanding that a friendship with such a powerful male could only benefit the Northern provinces and the stability of the entire Empire. "Perhaps you would like to accompany myself and Arashi on a pleasure jaunt two evenings from now."_

_"I will ask after my schedule and return a message as soon as possible." Sesshoumaru nodded as he got up to leave. _

_Kouga merely nodded in return, not quite knowing what to think of the male they had once thought of as useless. He had the feeling he was going to like him._

…

_"Aniki!" _

_Sesshoumaru looked up at the obvious hurt in Inuyasha's six year old voice, worried despite himself. His little brother had grown on him in the short time the tyke had been alive, the protective emotions amplified by the fact that he was usually the one that was left to care for the child. He motioned to the floor pillow before his table. "Yes, Inuyasha?"_

_"Where were you this weekend? We were supposed to spar on Moon day and you weren't here! Father sparred with me and-"the boy broke off on a sob, falling to his knees in front of his brother's desk, inu ears flattened against his head. _

_Alarmed, Sesshoumaru walked around the desk and picked his little brother up before placing him in his lap and wrapping a fur stole around him. He waited while the little boy controlled the silent shaking of his shoulders, knowing that Inuyasha would eventually tell him his problem._

_"Why aren't I good enough to be trained by Father, Aniki? I worked every day like I promised I would. All my tutors are really proud of me. They said so! Am I not a good son? Is it because I'm not a pure youkai?"_

_Sesshoumaru swallowed his anger and the remembrance of his own pain when large wounded eyes the color of aged gold looked up at him brimming with tears. "No, Inuyasha. You are a good son. It is not because you are a hanyou. It is because father has very high expectations. You have been doing very well and I, for one, am proud of you too."_

_Inuyasha looked down, the hurt still rounding his shoulders._

_"Inuyasha, if Father doesn't want to teach you, I will. How does that sound?"_

_The little dog-eared boy looked up, tear-filled eyes wide and shining; Sesshoumaru could not help the smile that came over his face as he realized his little brother wouldn't have to go through his heart ache. _

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

…

Kagome woke up to a pair of smiling blue eyes. "Yes, Constantine-san?"

She tried to get up and then discovered she couldn't move. Her eyes narrowed. "Constantine-san, I said you would be the one to make me laugh, not the other way around."

Kouga laughed. "I am afraid that I do find this rather humorous. Unfortunately, it will only last for another few moments, dear one. Your future mate will skin me alive if we do not get on the road by dawn."

Kagome tried to move again and then made a small distressed sound in the back of her throat. Sesshoumaru came into the room while tying his haori before noticing Kouga. He raised an eyebrow.

Kouga merely laughed again and walked out of the room. "Your mate may take a few more minutes getting dressed, Sesshoumaru. I'm doing what all good brothers do."

"And that is?"

Kagome huffed, wiggling her toes and fingers. "He's pranking me."

Sesshoumaru snorted softly as he came to watch her struggle against the spell. "I see."

She smiled up at him, not quite able to hold in the laugh struggling to be set free at the tuft of hair poofing out behind his ear. "Your hair hasn't been brushed."

Sesshoumaru smiled in return, making her breath catch momentarily. "That's your job from now on."

Kagome bounced out of bed, bowing to him. "I shall appropriately attire myself and then endeavor to begin my new duty."

"Hm." He turned away and pulled out his socks and boots so that she could run behind the decorated changing screen. "Wear the purple riding habit today."

"Okay!" She called back and he heard more shuffling. He was surprised that she didn't voice her wonderment of why he had requested that article of clothing; he could feel her almost bursting with questions and was astonished when the feeling abated as she figured out the reason for herself. Yes, they were going to visit another minor lord that afternoon and she would need to be dressed in a manner that befitted her station.

She reappeared minutes later, face washed, hair brushed into a low ponytail, eyes sparkling with a brush in her hand. Her indigo riding kimono brought out answering sparks of deeper color in her eyes, her stunning gaze enhanced by long, dark lashes and pale skin. His gaze fell to her plump mouth as she spoke. "I believe I might have to stand on the bed in order to reach your head, Marcus-san."

He chuckled. "Of course, my petite enchantress."

When she made to get on the bed, he stopped her and made her sit before moving to kneel before her. She tried to keep her mouth closed, eyes wide. He wasn't supposed to sit at her feet. They barely even knew each other! "What are you doing?" she asked, voice shaking. Only the most trusted of mates and pack were shown such respect.

In reply, he took her hand and kissed her palm, eyes twinkling with mirth at her reaction, before facing the wall once more. "Brush my hair, Athena-san, or we will be late." His tone, while warm, was commanding.

Kagome took the brush he was holding for her and began, marveling at the silky strength of the black mass. It took quite a while because he was sitting and she couldn't reach all the way to the ground; but, by the time she was done, there was a satiated, almost-feline like cast to his expression. She giggled and spoke without thinking, completely out of protocol. "You liked it that much?"

He blinked lazily at her, pleased that she wasn't panicking about the breach in courtly mannerisms too much. "Yes, I do." He hesitated, weighing the young woman in his mind before adding, "My mother used to do that for me as a child."

She seemed surprised at first and then her expression softened into a radiant grin as she bowed. "Thank you for bequeathing such an honor to me, Marcus-san. It means a lot."

He chuckled as the inn servants begin to take their belongings outside. "Come. We must be off or we will be traveling after nightfall again."

She put the brush away and followed after him, keeping three steps behind and not noticing until after they were outside, that Inuyasha had been walking two steps after her. "Junior-san!"

He paused at the uncharacteristic loudness of her voice. They all did, even the half-mounted Kouga. "Yes, Athena-san?"

She mutely shook her head, gesturing to her confusion with a graceful hand, surprised- once more, at the honor they had shown her.

He answered by nuzzling her forehead with his nose and wiggling his eyebrows at her. He would feel way too awkward if he told her that the reason he had followed her was because his brother had figuratively mounted her on a pedestal. The inu-hanyou would trail his brother's footsteps, wherever they would lead. "Mount up, future sister-mine. We have a long ways to go and Aniki doesn't want to travel after nightfall."

She stared at him as Sesshoumaru picked her up and placed her on Theseus, shaking her head after a while and deciding to just go with it. She hadn't done anything to earn the respect they were showing her and that fact bothered her a little bit. Respect should be earned, not just given.

Catching her thoughts, Sesshoumaru smiled, nuzzling her before going to ride abreast with Arashi and Kouga, leaving her protection to his crazy little brother. "Junior," he said, a wealth of warning in his tone.

Inuyasha waved him off with a smile. "Yeah, yeah. Not a single hair on her pretty little head will be harmed, Aniki."

Kagome blushed and glowered at Inuyasha when he laughed at her expense. For some reason, she felt completely at ease with him, knowing that protocol only meant something when in the eyes of those in power for the hanyou. Ironically, Arashi-san, Kouga-san and his brother didn't count.

"Careful, pretty one or you might cause lakes to freeze over with that look."

"Is that so, Junior-san?" She pretended to be miffed.

"Nah. You're too small for a lake. Maybe a pond though."

She laughed despite herself. "And you are big enough for a lake?"

"Nope." His eyes twinkled, waiting to see if she would take the bait.

She did. "An ocean?"

"A puddle." Arashi, Kouga and Sesshoumaru answered simultaneously from the front.

"Oi!" Inuyasha grimaced in mock pain. "That was not unexpected but wounding none the less."

"You set yourself up for it." Kouga shook his head as Kagome laughed. "I'm sorry to put a damper on the conversation but we shall have to remain quiet as we travel."

There had been a few shady characters with quick, observant eyes at the inn where they had last stayed, even if they had studiously ignored the comings and goings of travelers in the courtyard. It would be very unlikely for them to have no encounters on the road that afternoon- the reason Sesshoumaru had been pushing them to travel as fast as they dared without showing the superior breeding of their horses.

None of them wanted to deal with another skirmish, especially since word had spread that there were three nobles of great power riding without proper escorts of armed men. Brigands, assassins and rogues galore would leap for the chance at gaining something from the Mainlands for their heads. If their enemies were smart enough, they would connect their group to Arashi's abrupt disappearance from the Higurashi household. Any one of them would be a valuable hostage for their overseas competitors.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: So… here you go! I finished this a while ago. Review guys! I was kind of sad that I didn't get that many for the last chapter…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

VIII-

Kagome groaned when she felt the bed shift and the warmth of her bed partner leave. She doubted she would ever be able to sleep again without his arm around her waist, his clean, autumn-forest scent surrounding her, marking her as his. Mentally using a small spell to clean her mouth even though she didn't suffer from bad morning breath, she whispered into the room. "Sesshoumaru? Do I have to get up today or may I sleep for a while more?"

She heard him yawn and felt his gentle kiss on her cheek, his hand brushing away the hairs that had fallen across her face. "No, darling. You may sleep. Isabella or Kikyou will wake you for your morning training. I will expect you at lunch. Be at the Jade Pavilion at the Palace by the eleventh hour."

She opened her eyes, curling hair fanned out behind her, unaware of her betrothed's perusal of the dawn light over her half-asleep form. He watched as the shadows from the sycamore outside their balcony made her eyes shift colors, getting slowly and thoroughly ensnared by her unconscious beauty. He ignored the small voice in the back of his head screaming at him to look away before he made sure she never left his bed. Her voice, when she spoke, broke him out of his reverie. "Will I need to bring my special jewelry?"

He shook his head at his predicament, simultaneously answering her question. Never in a million years would he have pegged himself as a romantic. And the object of his affections didn't even know of the effect she had on him. Though, he mused, as he watched her shift to her back, he knew the exact nature of the effect he had on her.

Smiling, the silver-haired Western Heir leaned down towards her, his forehead resting on hers, breathing in her scent as his servants moved about in his dressing room behind the sandalwood screen. "Yes but only as examples. For the life of us we can't figure it out on our own. You and your companions have made that an almost impossible code to crack."

She giggled. "We made it as children."

He growled playfully at the implication that they were not as intelligent as children, immensely glad that the past week had been mercifully quiet on the espionage fronts. He had been able to spend time with his betrothed after their harrowing journey, astonished once more by the quickness of her intellect and her grasp over her powers.

She had saved their lives that last day with her belief in Inuyasha's vision. Whereas his otouto's visions had never before come wholly true, they had that day. One league ahead of their mid-day camp- Arashi's order due to the silent worry in her dark eyes, a ferocious skirmish had broken out between two bandit groups set on attacking their small party. Luckily, the two groups had effectively taken care of themselves and had disappeared long before the Emperor's Heir and his companions had made an appearance The bandits left behind smoking piles of their dead, the only evidence of their existence much to Inuyasha's surprise. Without Kagome's added premonition- however quietly she had spoken to her betrothed about it, they would have walked right into the trap. They were lucky that Arashi had managed to over-hear her words.

Never again would Sesshoumaru brush off her worries.

His hand involuntarily strayed to her face, his clawed fingers gently- incredibly gently, tracing the curve of her eyebrows, her nose, her ears, her jaw and lastly, that full, juicy-looking, cupid-bow mouth cupped upwards in a smile. Mentally, he had to groan. That mouth had been tempting him every minute he saw her.

He had an entire _year_ before he'd be able to taste her too.

She rose, his arm shifting to accommodate the change in position from where he had been sitting next to her. Smirking playfully, she kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, love. I'll show you the way."

His eyes lit and this time when he growled, she shrieked- softly in lieu of his sensitive ears, and made to get away. Of course, he caught her and clasped her to his chest, half-entranced with the way she looked up at him with those long lashes. "_You_ will show _me_ the way? Perhaps you have forgotten, _darling_, that it is the male that leads, the female that follows."

"Perhaps I have, _love_," she emphasized the word with a drawl, "however it is commonly known that males hate asking for directions."

He grinned at the spark of challenge in her eyes, knowing exactly how to win. "Am I just any male?"

As he had deduced, she deflated instantly. "No, love. You are not."

He hummed in agreement, ears twitching at the sudden silence in his dressing room. His servants were ready for him. "No, I am not. And neither," he kissed her nose, "are you just any female. I will see you for the noon meal, Kagome. Do not be late."

He rose to leave, vaguely annoyed that he wouldn't have her scent on himself for the day.

"Sesshoumaru?" The lilt in her voice caused him to stop.

He turned, expecting to find his tiny enchantress sitting up in their bed, surrounded by his burgundy silk sheets and aged gold velvet and fur blanket. Instead she was right behind him, tugging on a lock of his hair, pulling him down. The feather-light press of her lips on his nose made him smile. "I won't be late. Have a good day, love."

Smiling, she pranced out before he could react, running into her own dressing room.

Shaking his head and smiling like a fool, Sesshoumaru took a second to compose his expression before walking into his dressing room. After all, it wouldn't do for his reputation to lessen.

~*~

Kagome gazed around her at the Upper Garden Market, the scent of spices, people, animals and climbing roses filling the air. Sunlight flashed off of finely-wrought jewelry, lit up the interiors of carpet awnings, cast shadows over bakeries and sherbet-vendors, while a small band of gypsies- two girls and a boy, danced hypnotically next to a white limestone bridge decorated with jasmine bushes. The boy- no, young man, looked up, his eyes half-lidded as he smiled, the instrument in his hands filling the air and coercing people to move more quietly just so that the sound would carry farther. Kagome stopped Theseus, quirking a finger at Amori.

"Who are they, Amori?" Her lips tilted up when he begin to move his fingers more skillfully over the well-worn rose-wood. She could appreciate his skill, having learned the wooden flute and viola as a child. She ran her eyes over his threadbare clothing, noting with empathy the one-time vibrancy of the faded colors. His hair was the color of redwood trees, curling in gentle waves over his shoulder from where it had been tied back. His nose was straight, his cheekbones defined, his hands long, the hint of strength showing in the arm where he had pushed his sleeve back to play better. The woman- she had the same elfin beauty as the man, danced in skirts that were frayed at the hem, moving her hands in classical, folk-dance moves through the air, her skill as fine as those of the Palace dancers. The younger girl- no doubt an orphan they had taken in with the way she stared at them in amazed awe, sat at the feet of the man, short black hair tied back in a braid, dark eyes resting on her hands, a small frown pulling at her mouth as she concentrated on a thread spell.

"They are roamers, my Lady. They come every autumn and stay for the winter beneath a bridge in the Lower Garden Market where there are less-cultivated bushes to help protect them from the elements. Many have commented on why they have not yet discovered a patron. They are considered quite skilled by all who come across them." Amori's pony shifted beneath her as the little rabbit youkai took out a few silver coins from her pouch. "May I, my Lady?"

Just then, the young man caught her eyes, the last note of his piece bringing a smattering of applause from the surrounding people without their hands full. Kagome mentally poked her mate and sent him a picture of the three, felt his curiosity and acquiesce.

He only wanted a select, rare few of his father's advisors and agents for his own personal network, was in the process of building said network. She had the feeling the young man- and the young woman would be good assets for her betrothed's growing arsenal of hidden weapons. "I have a better idea. Come."

Dismounting from her horse, making sure that the flowing skirt of her slim-fitting gown didn't snag on the stirrups, she led Theseus to the gypsies. Using the sparse shadows to her advantage so that the impact of the light in her eyes and on the silk of her gown would draw their eye and let them realize- more than they already had, the power she represented. The necklace at her throat- inlaid with a crescent-cut diamond, drew the young man's eye. In the flash that his expression varied from a pleasant mask, she saw the recognition, the intelligence and the wariness.

Oh, yes. He had been wasting away without a patron. He was perfect for Court. If Sesshoumaru didn't want him, she'd take him in a heartbeat.

"Your name?" She asked, Amori and Isabella moving to stand behind Kyo- the personal guard assigned to her by Sesshoumaru.

"Shippou, Lady." She almost smiled. His voice was beautiful- almost as deep and soothing as her betrothed's. If used correctly, she was sure his voice could be a distraction in and of itself.

"And yours?" She looked at the young woman and the girl, both of which had moved closer to Shippou.

The elder girl answered, wine-shaded eyes flashing cautiously in the sun, darting over Kagome's companions. "I am Shiori, his sister. And this is Rin, our half-sister, Lady." There was a vague lilt to the last word, a question that was not a question for fear of reprisal. It was not done for peasants to question nobles of the Court. Why on earth was Kagome speaking with them?

"Tell me, are you interested in a patron?" Her genuine, cheerful smile seemed to disarm them. The man's eyes narrowed and Kagome's smile grew.

"We have played here many seasons and never been gifted with a patron, Lady." He spoke for them, a quick telling, glance exchanged with his sister. Silently he questioned her. Why now? Why her?

He'd seen her before, drifting from stall to stall off in the distance with her well-bred acquaintances.

She tilted her head to the side, knowing that their eyes would follow the line of her neck- the vague glimmer of her necklace once more hinting at her betrothed's power, down the line of her body to the petite, folded hands. She showed them what she and Sesshoumaru had to teach them with that small movement. The distraction of the demure, word play, covert sensuality- in essence, the game of Court politics. "Luck falls at the feet of different people, Naraku-san."

Their eyes widened at the honorific. Then, Shiori's mouth curved upwards and the corners of her brother's eyes softened. Behind her, Amori shifted. They understood the relationship would be reciprocal. "Where, Lady Kagome, would _luck_ lead us?"

Kagome laughed at the implication, pleased that he had shown part of his worth by giving her name. They had resources already in place in the Capitol City to watch the Court. Perhaps she was _Lady Luck_ to them but she had the strangest feeling they were going to be just as lucky for her. "Amori? Show them home, dear."

Before she turned away, The three rose and bowed- albeit clumsily. She nodded and mounted Theseus once more, inwardly pouting. She would have to see to their training before she could put them to work. She really wanted to see how far they could go- would go, as agents.

Isabella spoke next to her as Shippou mounted his horse and gestured for the captain of the escort to lead the way through the crowds. "I believe we might have to hurry to be there a few minutes early, my Lady."

Kagome glanced at Kyo and saw him murmur into his wrist, knowing that a spell allowed for the captain to hear. Without a word, they begin to trot through the market towards the white limestone of the Palace in the heart of the Capitol.

~*~

Walking quickly through the Palace, Kagome begin to appreciate her summer gown- a fusion of Western and Eastern styles of dress, with long, wide sleeves, fitted top and a flowing, airy skirt. Even with the cooling breezes instated in the Palace halls and pavilions by the Temple of Mages, it was hot. Traditional kimono would have been sticking to the legs and arms of the Courtiers in the current weather; the new gown was proving to be much cooler. The change in fashion was going to be greatly acclaimed and the designer that had first introduced the idea was no doubt going to be one of the most popular companions at parties and other social gatherings. Nobles would be fighting to bring the latest attraction to events.

It was a good thing that the men were childhood acquaintances of hers. They would gladly be seen in her esteemed company since she was one of their patrons. In turn, she would get acclaim for having the foresight to catch their skill before others.

Using one of the fans she'd hidden in the folds of her sleeves, she began to fan herself as Isabella spoke with the door man. Kagome frowned when the man ignored her handmaiden, his eyes drifting over her. His behavior was exceedingly insolent and she was glad Sesshoumaru wasn't present. The man would have been dead by now.

"Sir!" Isabella's sharp rapport broke through the fool's stupor and Kagome was grateful. On the other side of the beautifully-carved doors, Sesshoumaru was getting irritated with her lack of presence. She wasn't late but she could sense that the companions he had wanted her to dine with were already seated. "Lady Kagome Higurashi, Betrothed of Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho, Heir of the Western Provinces."

The man gestured to the aghast guards to open the doors and walked through, remarkably pale once her betrothed's cold glare was fixed upon him. "Lady Kagome Higurashi, Mate-Betrothed to Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho, Heir of the Western Provinces, Duke of Hakusai, Count of Morlan." After intoning her introduction, he bowed deeply, very deeply, and walked out of the room as quickly as was appropriate much to Kagome's amusement.

When he had disappeared behind the alcove, she walked in and knelt, gaze flitting over her betrothed's companions, aware that her betrothed and Kouga-sama were doing the same thing the herald had been guilty of. Staring.

Really… was there something on her face? She knew the deep blue gown made her eyes glow and her tied up hair shimmer in the sun; but, she wasn't that stunning.

"Sapphire eyes! If I didn't have a mate already, I would be jealous. Come, come. Sit by your spell-struck betrothed before his jaw actually hits the floor." Arashi's laughter-filled voice rang throughout the room, drawing a smile from her.

"Your wish is my command, Arashi-sama," Kagome playfully reminded him that a request for someone of her status was more appropriate at Court than the command she had been given. In turn, he chuckled.

"You are a treat, sapphire eyes. Please, feel free to speak at this table when there's no one else around. I have taken the liberty of ordering away the servants." Arashi began to reach for the water pitcher and with a start, Kagome leapt up from where she had been seated next to Sesshoumaru and poured a glass for him. The servant who had seated her disappeared, leaving the four of them alone once more. "This is my private pavilion, sapphire eyes. I am allowed to be just another being here, a plebian, if you will."

Kouga laughed at her expression. "Yes, Kagome-sama. It's been drilled into us. We are not allowed to stand on ceremony here."

She shook her head, unable to grasp it. The Emperor's Heir served himself food?! _What?_

Before she had gotten over her shock, Sesshoumaru had uncovered her plate for her and was holding a piece of shrimp patiently to her mouth. She frowned at him as she ate, smoothly taking the chopsticks out of his hand and ignoring Kouga's and Arashi's muffled snorts of laughter at the red stains on her cheeks. He grinned and despite herself, Kagome held back a smile, heart melting at the sight.

He had done it just to get her flustered. _Annoying_ male.

"Sapphire eyes?" Kagome looked up, startled when the endearment came from Kouga. "My mate knows of your fans?"

Kagome nodded silently, chewing on her rice. She glanced at the three covered trays to her left on the large, circular table.

"Good. I would like-" the Northern Heir broke off as they sensed three more presences behind the door.

Kagome barely heard the herald when she caught sight of those waiting behind him, trying desperately to hold in her laughter.

The second the door closed, the woman they were with doubled over, moving to sit on Arashi's left, purple eyes tearing up. "You will never believe what they did, beloved. You should have been there."

Arashi grinned even as he moved the chair back and pushed the woman in once she was seated. Her golden colored curls shone white in the afternoon sun. "What did they do, beloved? It seems like it is a story to behold."

Without warning, Miroku and Inuyasha slipped in the growing puddle of wet paint around them. Kagome couldn't hold back anymore, especially when she felt Sesshoumaru silently shake next to her. Inuyasha attempted to growl at them, leaning up on an elbow before slipping back to the floor.

The silver-haired hanyou groaned. "Jaken is a dead toad, Aniki. I swear-"

"He is loyal, Inuyasha. You will not kill him." Sesshoumaru's quiet voice quelled her laughter.

"But-"

"In all honesty, Sesshoumaru, they were trying to assist Jaken-san in the assignment he had been given by the Temple Mages in exchange for some information. However," the Enchantress' voice became strained with laughter, "Jaken-san managed to slip."

Miroku stood slowly, carefully moving his feet into classic spell-caster's stance, feet shoulder-width apart, one hand pointed up, one down. In the blink of an eye, he and Inuyasha were clean.

"Thanks, Miroku." Inuyasha bounced up from where he had fallen. "I tell you, that toad is a walking accident. He gets injured so much it's almost ridiculous."

Miroku snorted and took the place next to Kagome, lifting the cover from his food as he pulled his chair in. They were breaking so many etiquette rules, Kagome almost thought she was dreaming in a surreal dimension.

"Sapphire eyes, this is my beautiful mate, Akemi. Akemi, this is Kagome, Sesshoumaru's betrothed." Arashi gestured half-heartedly across the table before picking up his chopsticks once more and digging in. A look of bliss crossed his face when he came to the spiced noodles.

Kagome bowed from her seat. "It is an honor to meet you, Akemi-sama."

"Just Akemi, Kagome. We will be good friends. Arashi has a knack for finding gems in his true companions." The woman smiled cheerfully, instantly putting Kagome at ease.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kouga and Inuyasha wolfing down their food without regard for the manners she knew they had.

Akemi laughed. "Yes, we will be good friends, Kagome. I'm afraid there were a few bugs that managed to bite me earlier. We shall have to speak of the latest fan styles later."

"Of course, Akemi-san."

The rest of the meal was passed in relative silence, punctuated with short stories of everyone's day. The entire experience was new to Kagome, the unorthodoxy of their behavior, the lack of societal rules stimulating and strange. Later, when she was riding back through the market with her betrothed, she would remember the tightness of Akemi's shoulders, the distinctive timbre of her brother's voice.

Something had gone wrong. Something big that they couldn't talk about because of the spies around them.

Inuyasha shifted in his saddle, staring at a bowl of water mirroring the setting sun, his gaze distant, distal- in Vision. Watching him, Kagome began to recognize the slight sickness in her stomach as dread.

~*~

Kagome walked as quickly as she could through the halls of her betrothed's summer home, hoping she could get to him before he left. In her hands was a fan, intricately carved with many symbols. Amori trotted behind her, worry shining in her lavender eyes when they fell on the trembling fingers of her mistress.

She knew that Lady Yurinoshi's message had been bad when a reply had been sent three days after her Lady had sent a fan. She hadn't thought it would be this bad.

The entire Southern Fleet of one of the mainland kingdoms, Monishi- an ally of Teorla, had been seen weighing anchor a few leagues out to sea. The messenger had barely made it back alive and all subsequent messengers to the Capitol had not made it in three days.

"Sesshoumaru!" She called out just as he was about to mount his horse, luckily close enough where she didn't have to shout. He turned, a frown on his mouth. He was going to be late if he didn't leave now.

She knew that but this was just as important as meeting with his father and sensei. If not more so. "I need to speak to you. Now."

Sighing, he flicked a hand at his two manservants and the captain of the guard. "Be ready. This will not take long."

Waiting for him to enter the mansion before her, Kagome sent an apologetic look to the men, already sweltering in their armor. Once she had subtly directed him to a small alcove she used to speak to servants away from their guests, she showed him the fan and gave him the news.

The change that came over him was terrifying. "You are sure this is your friend's fan?"

"It has to be- if you weren't able to crack this code who else would be able to? They were making jahandar on the boats Sesshoumaru, they must be the ones heading the illegal smuggling ring." Wanting to hold his hand for comfort and knowing he was in no mood to be her lovable betrothed at the moment, she kept her distance and watched him. "Shall I go and ask an audience with Akemi-san?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head once, eyes cold as he trained them on her. She shivered, even as she realized he was thinking. "No. All mail leaving the South has a trace on it and is being watched. If that stupid monkey for a Southern Lord had listened to sensei, this wouldn't have been a problem. The man was always too lenient with his civilian protection force."

A low ferocious growl caused a servant down the hall to drop and break something. Against her better judgment, Kagome grabbed his hands and kissed his jaw. "Calm down, Sesshoumaru. Think. What should we do? The only way to get news out is by person or the fans. Everything else is too suspicious."  
"We just got here. If we left early simply because you received an _intricate gift_ from your friend- a friend who is known to have many contacts of all kinds, to go speak with Arashi, we'd be in trouble. They already have men within our borders and have enlisted the aid of our rogues against the government." Sesshoumaru sighed. He hated thinking aloud. But for her, he would. Or at least, as much as he was able. "Send an encoded wind message to Kikyou." Inuyasha would take care of the rest. After so long training with him, his little brother had learned to think like Sesshoumaru as well.

Sesshoumaru scented the air and wrinkled his nose at the humidity. He had to leave now or the storm would break while he was still on the road. "I will assign you another guard when I return, darling. Kyo is to be with you at all times."

He kissed her on the nose and left in a whirl of silk, his mind racing ahead of him. He kept his hand on his sword and his ears towards the surrounding forest as he rode through the gates after having ordered his head guard to discretely increase the number of patrols and guards on duty.

Leaving Kagome alone, even if only for the night, did not sit well with him.

~*~

Author's Notes: I'M SO SORRY it took me so long to update. I'm sure there's lots of grammatical errors. (I'm sorry for that too.)

Next time… is going to be action packed. =D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_Create like a god. Command like a king. Work like a slave. – Constantine Brancusi _

IX-

Kagome hid, trembling, beneath the large four poster bed of the Southern Taisho manor, cream quilt draped over the bed so that no candlelight could pass through, eyes glowing softly with power in case the attackers somehow made it past Sesshoumaru's men outside. Beside her, two warm little forms had pressed their faces into her sides to muffle the sounds of their voices. Spells kept all three from being sensed by youkai and magicians alike, she stroked their spines gently, trying to calm the two servant children as she rehearsed her spells in her mind.

Kyo and three other guards were situated in and around the room, their vigilance permeating the dry air and somewhat easing her racing pulse.

"It is growing quieter, my Lady. I can hear Captain Taki's voice. It seems we have won this night." Kyo's soft voice broke the silence. His elfin ears twitched as they strained to gather more information from the ground floors, tail twitching by the ground in agitation. "The objective of the attacking men was to kidnap you and the boy- as valuable members of noble households, it seems; however, the other men were not expecting the number of guards we had here."

Kagome frowned. That meant that there was a spy in Sesshoumaru's Southern household. The attackers had been _expecting_ something. She kept the children still with soft hands as they waited for Captain Taki to come and give them the all-clear personally. Then, she would go and assist in the infirmaries, directing clean-up and recovery efforts from there.

Shouts rang out once more from below, quickly coming up the steps. The sound of whizzing arrows clattered to the glazed, lime stone floor as they hit the walls, missing their target. "Death to Heikou!" The reckless words echoed down the corridor as the one who had screamed them drew ever closer.

She could feel his magic as a gust of half-controlled wind momentarily blew away a few of the guards following him. Then, it stopped abruptly. All noise was gone, the heavy breathing of the men the only thing she could sense.

A knock came at the door, three times, twice, four and an open-palmed slap. "Come in, Captain Taki."

"All is clear, Lady Kagome." The white tiger youkai bowed to her, mouth open as he panted. His shirt was soaked through at the back, the palm of one hand bleeding sluggishly.

Kyo helped her out from underneath the bed, the children following her, clinging to her, eyes wide with tears, heartbeats speeding up wildly as the adrenaline began to wear off. She smiled at them, hoping it would keep them from panicking until they reached their parents. Using the gentlest voice she could, she gave them something to do, trying to hold off the sure-to-come-shock, "Come, go with Kyohei-san and go find your mothers in the servant's wing."

Once they had left the room, the petite enchantress twitched her dress back in place and gestured for Taki to come closer to her, two of the men taking up posts by the door. Without a word, she healed his wound, simultaneously checking to see if there were anymore hidden from her sight. "You have done well, Captain Taki. I am sure my Lord Sesshoumaru will be pleased. Is it safe for me to assist in the infirmaries or must I wait a few more minutes as you continue checking the grounds?"

She ignored his tired admiration of her skill, the thoughtful look in his eyes, recalling that Taki was one of Toga's Captains that Sesshoumaru favored. Gaining Taki's respect would be beneficial for her as Sesshoumaru's betrothed. If he trusted her and if the situation ever arose, he would do as she requested without question. It would also secure his loyalty to Sesshoumaru. She knew for a fact he disliked Lady Izayoi.

"I will send Mori to you, my Lady. He will escort you to the infirmaries along with your other guards. Please, sit and relax. The servants will be organized enough to serve some Mukai tea in a few moments." Taki's eyes became shrewd as he caught the contemplative glance she gave him. Kagome almost smiled at the challenge he presented her before allowing him to stride out of the room with a nod.

He wasn't ready to accept her yet; but, he would in time. It was gratifying to know he was already loyal enough to her silver-haired daiyoukai to be wary of her.

She hummed a low tune as she waited, listening to the comings and goings of Sesshoumaru's- her, _her_ people as they tried to direct the chaos in the aftermath of the battle. She was as much their Lady now as they were her people. She would have to grow used to that.

"My Lady? It is safe to go downstairs now." A male she did not know with serene eyes and shaggy hair rose from his kneeling position. Mori.

"Of course." She smiled, straightened her shoulders, tied her hair back with a mismatched ribbon, uncaring about appearance at the moment, and swept downstairs. Her men followed, eyes flitting over everything around them, hyper-aware around their valued charge, astonished when Kagome began to direct them to help some of the servants that were struggling. While assisting others was needed, doing so while guarding _the_ betrothed to their Lord's Heir, the one whom Sesshoumaru-sama had actually _laughed with_, was not good for their health. If anything happened to her, they were dead men walking; however, they later realized they needn't have worried. Both Taki and Kagome-sama made sure she was protected.

She kept Kyo with her at all times, giving him the honor her betrothed had, amused to note that the tiger youkai's chest puffed out a little bit.

~*~

Sesshoumaru's snarl caused every being in the vicinity to still in terror, his power whipping the still, summer air around him, eyes tinting scarlet in rage as he caught the scent and evidence of battle. Alexander stayed quiet under him while the other horses fidgeted. He ignored them all, ears twitching. Where was Kagome? She was supposed to greet him when he got home.

If she had been hurt…

Taki came out the door, kneeling to his dismounting Lord. "My Lord, there is much to speak of."

"Where is Kagome?" He cut off his Captain, flicking his hair back as the servants began to resume their duties.

Taki straightened, falling into easy stance, feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind his back. His white hair swayed in the breeze, his hakama blood-stained with the wounded he had assisted in tending. "She is asleep and uninjured, Lord Sesshoumaru. Your return was not expected until this evening and she decided to nap after presiding in the healing ward for the remainder of the night." The faint note of awe in his Captain's voice did not go unnoticed as Sesshoumaru began to inspect the damage done to his family's Southern home. The stone had done much to protect the arts and treasures they kept inside. "The attack happened shortly after second moon mark. The aim appeared to be to capture Kagome-sama. We have detained three men in the dungeons of the caverns. Two haven't started talking yet; they are being inspected for spells. One died due to a death spell upon the start of his interrogation."

"Lady Kagome has been a great help in organizing everything. Kyo-san continues to guard her door. He is tired; but, won't give up his post. Mori-san is assisting him." Taki continued his report as they walked into Sesshoumaru's private study, eyes flitting over the magnificent lotus flower wall scroll that had almost been torn up because of the beserker that had managed to make it up the stairs. "Four of our men died. Their names are in the report. Fifteen were grievously injured. Kanto-san and Kagome-sama took care of those. Twelve more were injured. Kanto-san's students did a good job tending them; the eldest is recommended for transfer to the Capital University and requires patronage. There is a separate report for him. Three servants were injured. Five were killed in the initial wave. Both gardeners are amongst those of the servants killed. Kagome-sama has a scroll ready requesting your home in the Capital for two more. I recommend the kitsune, Shippou, for further training. He saved many lives last night with his quick-thinking. His sister is fast on her feet as well. It is largely due to her that almost all of the servants are safe. Yora Moriko is also recommended by his men for a medal. He was in control of the outer wall and after the first wave, did a commendable job of keeping the rest of the attacking force back."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered over the parchments on his desk, reading through the written reports of the two Head Guards instated under Taki, having already finished with Taki's report. "Many of the enemy were killed. Whose men were they?"

"We do not have that information yet, Sesshoumaru-sama. They wore no insignia and were dressed all in black. Their aim was to come in as silently as possible and be gone as soon as possible. They were not well-trained as a unit. Perhaps a few groups of bandits?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. He knew _exactly_ whose men they were and where they were from, where they had gotten their training- however rudimentary said training was. Really? Had the Southern Lord of Monishi expected to steal his betrothed with men who couldn't even defend themselves? His guards had been outnumbered three to one.

Mentally shaking his head, Sesshoumaru mentally began making lists in his head, organizing his work for the next few days. His top priority would be to ensure that notices of the attack were sent to Arashi, the Lords Higurashi, Kouga, the Southern Lord, Mimoshi-san, his sensei and his father. More than anything, they needed to know the enemy was beginning to move. "Double the guards at the barracks, Taki. The unit I have with me is in need of a few hours rest before you put them to work. Their head will give you a more exact report. I want scouts reports in two sun marks. The healers wards and kitchens are well-stocked?"

"Yes, my Lord." From his Lord's words, Taki understood that another attack was likely if not to be expected.

"Good. I will inspect the troops this evening. The cooks should be informed that they need to make something more filling for the evening meal. If I see anything that needs to be fixed on my inspection of the grounds with Kyo, Jaken will inform you." Sesshoumaru glanced back at the small toad who stood behind him, silently listening.

Jaken bowed, ignoring the blank glance sent his way by the Captain of the Southern Fire Guard. The kappa was eternally grateful to his Lord. The inuyoukai was the only one to recognize his true weakness- realize that the kappa was nothing more than a baby dragon youkai, a baby water dragon youkai. He would be one of the most rare dragons in the world once he matured; but, he had to make it to his fifth century first. Kappa were considered a delicacy in many youkai circles, since most were unwilling to give up their secrets to save their lives.

Sesshoumaru rose from his chair while waiting for Taki to fetch Kyo, glad that he had chosen well in his bodyguard choice for Kagome. His men had done well in keeping her safe.

"My Lord?" The exhaustion was evident in the tiger youkai's voice though his tawny eyes were clear, hands steady. He must have followed Kagome everywhere as she inspected the grounds herself.

"I want a report of the grounds during my inspection." He wanted to see what Kagome had observed, what she had added to Kyo's own perusal of the grounds. The tiger would unknowingly include many of her thoughts in his report. After he was satisfied with the grounds, he would let the tiger and Mori collapse into their beds. And bathe.

~*~

Sesshoumaru walked quietly into his apartments, slipping off his socks, sash and outer shirt, pausing at the door to his bedroom, breathing deeply and ensuring that Kagome was still asleep. Light from the sun flickered over the carved wooden screen, half-seen through the shoji covering on the other side as the curtains billowed in the wind. He slid the door open, gently closed it with his foot, took his hair tie out and sighed in relief at the near-silence. He quickly put the outside clasp on the open windows so that they wouldn't accidentally bang against their frames and wake the little form beneath his blue-green silk sheets.

"Sesshoumaru?" The mumbled words were followed by the shifting of cloth. He wondered why her breath smelled like oranges and strawberries.

He turned around and watched as she sat up, dragging her fingers through her curling hair, lashes fluttering open. Tawny eyes carefully inspected the yukata-covered body stretching cat-like until he was satisfied she was wholly uninjured. Just sleepy.

He frowned. She shouldn't use her healing powers so much if it tired her out to this extent. He sat down beside her as she smiled at him, forgetting to request her to control herself. He distinctly got the feeling she wouldn't appreciate that order from him, no matter how he worded it. Her head dropped to his bicep and he heard the deep breath she took.

"You have returned early." Her quiet statement was filled with regret. "I did not greet you."

Sesshoumaru let himself touch his nose to her hair, unaccustomed to the slight elevation of his pulse and heartbeat. "You are still tired. Sleep."

"If I go back to sleep, I won't be able to sleep tonight." She looked up at him, trying to hide her residual fear as happiness. A small part of her had been wound tight with apprehension until she had felt Sesshoumaru by the window. Somewhere along the way to the Capital, she had given her trust to the four males who had accompanied her. She doubted she would feel as safe with most others as she did with them. Especially Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

He made a soft noise in the back of his throat, fingers sliding through her hair, untangling the somewhat-sweaty silken mass. "You did well in your inspection of the grounds. Taki seems to worship the ground you walk on."

Kagome's eyes widened, settling into the curve of his body when he abruptly leaned against the headboard, dragging her with him. She should have been blushing at the way she was nestled between his legs. Instead, she smiled, shoving her maidenly sensibilities into a corner for the time being, this way she could listen to his heartbeat. "No, he doesn't. Not yet, anyway."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, chin resting on her head, hand rubbing her arm, unable to care that he was behaving like a lovesick fool. He did not regret having to act as a Lord upon his arrival; but, he wasn't sure how Kagome would feel about his duties, about not going to see her first. Nobility, especially males, were required by their positions to put their countries and lands first- too many others relied on their decisions and family was often placed second in their lives. Sesshoumaru mentally scoffed. If his betrothed was going to act like his father's mate and get hurt over his responsibilities, then she would have to learn to live with it. Though from what he had seen thus far, he got the distinct feeling that Kagome would have been irritated with him if he had seen to her health. "Oh? Will you conquer his admiration as you seem to have conquered Arashi's, Kouga's and Inuyasha's?"

She moved back to look at him. "I do _not_-" and then she stopped, thinking about it. As he had expected, a rosy blush grew on her nose and cheeks, her gaze dropped and she clasped her hands. They both knew that none of his pack mates had any romantic interest in her, they just adored her. She simply didn't know how to handle his teasing.

He chuckled again. "Darling, you are quite the one to be betrothed too. Your recent find was recommended for further training by Taki."

"Really?" Her smile grew, sapphire blue eyes sparkling.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "We will be required to make an appearance in the library or garden later. You will bathe and dress before then."

Kagome remained silent, settling back against him, getting distracted by the shift of muscle beneath her. Though his tone had been imperial, she understood his order. The household would need to see them exhibiting normal behavior to restore a sense of calm. Otherwise, their fear would not abate and things would not run as smoothly, possibly giving any potential spies clues as to their plans, etc. "How was your father?"

"He was well. My Sensei wishes to meet you, darling. I have set up an evening meal when we return to the Capital. Ah and Un will speak with Isabella on the matter." He almost smiled when he felt her apprehension at the thought of meeting the Sensei he respected so much. He knew she had nothing to worry about. His Sensei would approve of her.

Picking her up and setting her down on the bed, he rose, nuzzled her brow and left the room, donning his clothes once more. He still had to listen to the reports of the scouts and agents he had sent out, had to write a report for his father and give it to one of his best men. Even so, he ad the feeling his messenger wouldn't survive the journey to the Western Palace.

~*~

Kagome let out what sounded like a growl when the third wind sprite she had called had fluttered around the room and blathered on about her _inane_ life- really, why they thought she was in the mood to care about their travels was beyond her, before informing the enchantress that she was not strong enough to travel all the way to the Western Palace with the encoded scarf. Now, her energy already low, Kagome was going to have to use precious more to call another sprite to her instead of using it to tend to the injured like she had planned.

Sighing, Kagome pushed her hair back and focused, ignoring Sesshoumaru when he poked her through the bond. She needed to finish this before she went to go see him.

He poked her again, physically making her jump. She narrowed her eyes, gritted her teeth and expanded her senses in time to find someone new downstairs- a noble, if she went by the feel and power of his aura. She was needed in the atrium. Glancing into the mirror, she hastily adjusted the wayward strands of her hair, twining it with a chopstick to keep it out of her face and adjusted her dress, smoothing the creamy, pale cotton with brisk hands. The sound of chiming glass filled the air as she moved about the room, putting away her few supplies, dark half-circles of colored light from her bangles flickering over the feather patterns on the hem of her clothing. She shivered in the stormy breeze and put on a dark, forest-green over robe that fastened just under her breasts with a silver pin and fell to her ankles.

Then, she all but ran down the hallway, stopping at the head of the stairs and descending as gracefully as her tired muscles would allow- which must have been fine because the male Sesshoumaru was standing next to clasped him on the shoulder when he had caught sight of her.

Sesshoumaru turned. The slight irritation flashing in his eyes made her flinch inwardly. "Lord Ahmani Lazul of the Western Isle, I present to you my betrothed, Lady Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome winced once more at having been late when he had been waiting to introduce his _Sensei_. She bowed respectfully, eyes lowered. "Forgive me my tardiness, Lord Lazul."

A glance out of the corner of her eye revealed Amori behind the column, hand signing that provisions had been made for them. "There is tea prepared in the Lily Garden."

The tall, golden-haired, silver-eyed inuyoukai didn't say a word as Sesshoumaru escorted him to the Lily Garden, Kagome following as was appropriate. She crumbled a little on the inside at his Sensei's apparent disapproval.

Sighing, Kagome waited until they had seated themselves, serving them the tea with a smooth, practiced hand, making sure his favorite jasmine and green tea was served first, then Sesshoumaru's. It was considered an honor to be served by the Lady of the house and she could only hope that her gesture would mellow him out- regardless of whether or not she had been planning to do so anyway.

Two servants came and offered small snacks on a tray, following the Lady's lead and serving the older inuyoukai first before their Lord. Another servant poured a special tea for Kagome, fragrant with rose but filled with bitter herbs to aid her in regaining her physical and metaphysical strength.

She wanted to wrinkle her nose at the thought of drinking the concoction. Instead, she kept her eyes lowered, perched on her chair, feet poised, toes on the ground, hands laid- right across her left, in her lap, the tips of her fingers the only things seen. She was able to feel the older male's perusal of her countenance and forced herself to keep her heart beat steady and sure. Really, she was too tired to panic over being judged at the moment.

"Look up, Lady Kagome." His voice was gentlemanly and husky, a quality she was coming to associate with army leaders because of the abuse of their voices.

She did as asked, lifting her gaze slowly and looking into his eyes, making sure that none of her inner turmoil showed. It wouldn't do to let him know she was apprehensive about his thoughts, knowing his words would forever shade Sesshoumaru's perception of her.

"I have heard much about you, Lady Kagome. All of it good. Such a reputation is rare in Court and most often untrue." The male took his chopsticks and took a bite of the turkey slice in front of him. Sesshoumaru picked up his tea afterwards, reaffirming the amount of respect he showed his Sensei, sipping slowly.

He was waiting for an answer. Sesshoumaru nodded at her, giving her his permission, his shoulders- surprisingly, tense. He was almost as nervous as she was. Shrewdly, she noted, that he did not give her free leave to speak as he usually did with Arashi and Kouga, which meant he wasn't positive on his Sensei's reaction to her. Strange for her betrothed not to be able to judge the reaction of another; he was one of the best politicians she had ever come across. It made her think but ultimately, it was _nerve-wracking_.

"No one is perfect, Lord Azul. Everyone has qualities- whether they are good or bad is based on the perception of those around them." She lowered her gaze again, quoting one of her favorite authors. She knew he would catch her reference. After all, the historian was one of Sesshoumaru's favorites as well.

"If that is true, then why do people care so much about what 'society' thinks?" His eyes had narrowed in thought at her, waiting to see what she would say. She had unknowingly brought up a long-standing debate between himself and his favorite student.

She huffed inwardly. Being quizzed while being this tired was not her idea of recuperation. Besides, wasn't she supposed to be meeting this man weeks from now? She picked up her tea cup, needing to calm down. "Do we?"

"Don't we?" This time, it was Sesshoumaru who asked. She blinked when she noticed the same interested light in her betrothed's gaze as was in his Sensei's.

Her mouth twitched when she fought not to smile at him, not entirely able to stop her eyes from softening. "Society is a gathering of different individuals all of which have individual perceptions. Perceptions change. By that token, people act for themselves and a select few others, not society. They attempt to grasp onto the constants in their lives, focus on what is most close to their own perception of the world."

They exchanged glances and the taller inuyoukai picked up another sliver of meat, chewing it in the silence that settled after her words. She had pinned her betrothed down perfectly.

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his tea before answering her, leaning back in his chair, obviously pleased with her reply. "Yet it is society that dictates customs, fashions, festivals, laws, etc. and through proxy," his eyes twinkled when he looked at her, "_perceptions_. Whether said perceptions are individual or group is irrelevant_._"

Her mouth twitched again and she watched him through her lashes, sipping her own tea, fighting to swallow it. It was _disgusting_. Politely, she ignored their undisguised amusement at her distress. "Society follows trends. Trends are created by individuals and are judged- initially by a few influential few. The entirety of society rarely judges a single individual, instead it is the acceptance of what said individual is surrounded by that he or she seeks. _Not_ society."

Abruptly, the golden-haired male started chuckling, his gaze resting on the grinning Sesshoumaru. He would agree. The boy had found himself a very good match.

"Yes, Sensei?" There was the undertone of aggression- playful aggression to her betrothed's voice that fascinated her. He was free with this male, this inuyoukai whose approval she had apparently won if the accepting look he sent her way was anything to go by. This male was more of his father than the Western General. Absently, she remembered that Lord Lazul had no children and had never agreed to another mating alliance after his first mate had died.

Sesshoumaru had apparently filled a void in Lord Lazul's life.

The man started laughing again at the challenging look in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Sensei?" It was more of a growl this time.

Kagome straightened imperceptibly as she caught a shadow in the garden, sending Kyo in that direction with a discrete flick of her wrist. She had been wondering why her faithful guards had been so tense. The sound of scuffle didn't change the ambiance around the table, nor did the abrupt thud as the eavesdropper was knocked unconscious.

Another guard came to take Kyo's place next to Mori for the time being as Kyo silently carried the blue-haired youkai into the Palace through a side entrance. She cringed, knowing Sesshoumaru would take care of the spy in any way he saw fit.

Turning back to the two males, she lowered her gaze uncomfortably when she saw them both watching her.

"Come now, moonshine. Keep that gaze up. I am pack and there is no need to be prim and proper around me. Let us continue. Although," the inuyoukai's hand rested on his stomach, before he looked up, gaze quietly pleading, "an actual meal would be preferable. I haven't eaten all day."

Kagome blushed, horrified at the discrepancy in her previously-flawless hospitality management. She should have asked! "Forgive me, Lazul-san. Isabella will have the chef prepare her veal specialty."

"Relax, darling." Sesshoumaru's knuckles brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's alright. He does that to me all the time. I don't know why I don't just feed him every time he visits… around _tea time_ when it is customary to have _snacks_."

Lord Lazul growled at her betrothed, unflinching when the growl was returned. "Your hospitality is fantastic, Kagome-san. Not many have the resources to know my favorite tea and meal. This is a bad habit of mine. Please, do not think poorly of yourself for my negligence in informing my manservant to pass along the request."

She bowed to him. "Understood, Lord Lazul. I believe I will learn from my betrothed and have a meal prepared for you every time we receive the pleasure of your visit."

Lord Lazul laughed. "Of course, my dear child. Of course. Come, we should walk this garden. It has recently been renovated, has it not?"

Kagome laid her hand gently on top of Lord Lazul's- just the fingertips, and rose to escort him around the garden. Sesshoumaru walked ahead of them on the path, half-turned their way as they conversed easily over the scent of lilies, their clothes rustling in the gentle summer breeze, the hot sun shining down on their heads through the leaves of the ornamental trees.

Unbeknownst to all three, a little wind sprite was going through her things, curiously poking around after answering the summons. He found the folded crimson scarf they needed delivered to Kikyou, opening it and reading it before his eyes widened and he shot out of the window once more.

~*~

Author's Notes: So… here you are guys! It's a long chapter. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Obviously.

_Si vis pacem, para bellum. If you want peace, prepare for war._

X-

Kikyou was filled with a sense of dread as she saw the scarlet silk draped across their cloth-of-gold quilt. The tingling in her veins grew tenfold when she saw the exhausted, half-dead wind sprite gasping on the scarlet rug, obviously having flown from a great distance at even greater urgency. She swallowed hard as she closed the door behind her, sending her servants away with a brusque gesture and a cold glare- her mother-in-law's spies were becoming a pain in her backside. Sighing, the long-haired woman took the bejeweled pins from her head, shaking out the wavy, black tresses in an attempt to ward off the on-coming head-ache. She glanced once more at the passed out sprite, using a small flutter of wind to settle the little creature on one of the hearth pillows by the unused fireplace.

Crossing the expansive room, she made sure to close the window and draw the drapes. The tense enchantress rummaged about in her dresser drawers and pulled out stylized lamps with intricate patterns and whorled designs that cast beautiful shadows on the walls. They were to aid her in reading the cut silk lying on her bed. It was a wonder that children had been able to come up with such an intricate message system.

Finally, when she could stall no longer, she picked up the cloth, spreading it out and pointing the frayed end down and at a slight angle in front of the candles. Her lips tightened when she realized the message was incomplete- their little messenger must not have waited for Kagome to finish her work before bringing Kikyou the cloth. Then, her mouth parted, her eyes widened. She felt like crying.

Her mate was going to war. Right after they had finally begun to resolve their differences and be _happy_. She was going to lose him for months on end, possibly years.

The elegant young woman read through the message twice before throwing it down on the bed once more, checking on the wind-sprite with a quick glance. Thankfully, the little thing was still sleeping. While she and Kagome trusted the sprites, it was better that they knew as little as possible about the messages they delivered. It kept them safer and it kept secret those who could crack the code. The little one snoozing in her room was the only wind sprite to learn their code.

Three other sprites, each of a different element, had been taught the importance of the symbols- though their knowledge was segregated and only given for recognition purposes.

She burned the cloth with a simple spell, dispersing the ashes discretely through the open window so that they could not be gathered and re-made. Then she conjured a silver bowl filled with acai berries and strawberry wine for the sprite before whisking out of the room, leaving everything as it was when she had entered. Quietly, she closed her apartment's doors behind her before walking briskly and silently down the hallway out of the family wing of the Western Citadel.

It wouldn't do for those damned spies to come in, snoop around and find something to tattle about. Why her mother-in-law couldn't just accept her as an able. Trusted member of the family was beyond her. Although, Kikyou shifted her thoughts as she turned a corner, she was getting the feeling that Izayoi did nothing unless at Toga's behest. If that was the case, she had to wonder why Toga wanted her watched- after all, it was his selection of her that had made her mating happen.

To be sure, Inuyasha hadn't wanted to mate this early in his life. Unlike Sesshoumaru, he hadn't selected Kikyou and while they were coming to love each other, it was a slow and gradual process. Despite their timid relationship and unlikely friendship, Kikyou knew- without doubt, that her mate trusted her.

Toga didn't and she wanted to know the reason behind his caution. Kikyou's eyes narrowed as she felt the two familiar auras at her back and she almost growled, hoping that Inuyasha had somehow discovered the reason for his father's mistrust.

Regardless, she was going to her mate to tell him of the attack on his summer home and on Kagome. Sesshoumaru had entrusted the message to his mate to deliver- which meant he wasn't sure their usual methods of delivery would work.

The other side had begun to move.

Kikyou thanked the hostler as he led her horse around, twitching her wide-brimmed hat a little bit lower as the sun came out from behind the growing number of white clouds in the sky. She squinted at the road as her guard fell in around her in a disciplined double line.

"To the palace, Mikomo. Quickly. Quietly," she ordered, her voice pitched so that the two water youkai females pretending to flirt with the men couldn't hear. She had learned a great deal from Inuyasha lately, not the least of which had been about youkai senses. Only with Izayoi's recent, annoying behavior had she begun to utilize her lessons.

Her cheetah youkai bodyguard nodded, eying the women. He was wholly loyal to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. For some reason she had yet to discover, he disliked Toga.

Which was just fine with her. And her mate.

He whipped his tail, hand-raising fluidly through the air. "Double-pace, out."

Kikyou's mare, used to the military orders, easily kept up with the trot of the bigger horses, as Kikyou mulled through the plans she would most likely have to make for the household in Kagome's absence. Izayoi, of course, would be useless in the endeavor.

~*~

Kagome walked quietly into their bedroom, heaving a silent sigh as the stress of the day fell from her shoulders. Smiling and unaware of the perusal of a pair of warm, sleepy, golden eyes, she lifted her face to the orange glow of the setting sun, breathing deeply of the jasmine and banana plants growing beneath their balcony.

She had been told by the gardener that the banana plants had been a gift to the youngest Western prince by the Marquise of Trevail's eldest daughter, Miranda. Kagome had laughed at the way the cheerful old man had told the tale of the besotted, awkward pair and wished, momentarily that she hadn't been the reason for his death.

Then, she pushed the thought away, forcing herself to remember that she wasn't the one who had attacked the estate. She could not help who she was.

A soft knock at the door made her turn, loose hair swaying around her emerald-colored gown. The facets of the diamonds at her ears threw glimmers of sunset light on the walls around the room. It was then she noticed the lump under the covers, the bare, muscled arm thrown across the dark pillows.

She frowned before going to admit the servants while he rose from the bed, _shirtless_.

Quelling the rising blush stubbornly- she wasn't going to give him any more fuel to tease her than he already had, she directed them to place the deliciously-smelling plates on the balcony table. With something like relief, she sensed him put on the robe she had found and gifted him with the day before. The pure black Egyptian cotton that moved like velvet and looked like the night sky had made him look like a demi-god.

She forced herself to get back on task as she went into her dressing room to get out of her kimono. Sesshoumaru never took naps.

Which meant he was planning something- or expecting something, tonight.

Kagome put on her pure white shift- the one a size smaller than what her mother typically ordered and more form-fitting. Then, deciding she wanted to make his eyes widen and those strong hands of his tense, she purposely kept the neckline low and put the wine-colored robe on. The cloth of the robe was so fine it was almost see through. She kept the diamonds in her ears though the necklace came off, smiling blissfully as the cool air hit her warm skin. A quick splash of wonderfully cold water on her face, an arid spell to get rid of the day's scents on her and she was ready for the evening meal.

Kagome took one last, critical glance in the mirror, grinned and walked out. She was shocked she had the audacity to do what she was doing and promptly laid the blame on her betrothed's subtle pervertedness.

She kept her gaze down as she walked through the balcony doors and took her seat across from Sesshoumaru, settling in the chair he held out for her. Unfortunately, protocol dictated that she couldn't watch his reaction to her appearance; but, she had felt the pregnant pause in his thoughts. She had felt his mouth dry.

It was all she could do to keep her victorious giggle inside.

"At ease, darling mine. Formality is unwanted when we in our private chambers." His voice was amused and deeper than what she was used to, huskier in a way that sent pleasant chills down her spine. He continued, undoubtedly aware of her response. "Elsewhere, it will be expected but here, you are to be yourself."

"Only if you do the same, my lord." She smiled at him, catching her breath at the mirth dancing in his eyes as he took a bite of the salmon.

"Of course." He leaned over and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, smirking when her heart rate picked up. "Did you manage to get that message to Kikyou?"

She nodded. "One of our sprites picked it up while we were with your sensei. She sent him back with a blue rose petal. That means she got it. She has most likely told Inuyasha and your father at this point."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, waiting for her to figure out the situation while she chewed on her vegetables.

"Not your father?"

He smiled. "No. Inuyasha, yes."

She watched the breeze caress his face, sift through his hair. "Who trained Inuyasha?"

He looked up from where he had been adding sauce to his vegetables, curious as to why she didn't know that. It was a well-known fact at Court. "I did."

She looked down, recalling the half-heard, half-seen visions she'd had of his past and wondering if it was alright to ask. Glancing at him as he watched her, she distracted herself with a bite of the salmon.

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his water and, to her astonishment, appeared to be composing himself. "My father," he began, keeping his gaze on her, "is not the most admirable of fathers. As you have discerned, my sensei is closer to me than the Western General. I was refused the honor of training with my father, as was Inuyasha. For me it was a mark of shame, for Inuyasha, it became something else. He is my pack. As are you and my sensei."

"Arashi-sama and Kouga-sama?" She asked, not pressing but interested. She would understand if he didn't want to tell her.

He nodded. "Of course. Your brother as well. Their mates. No others."

"None?" She was none too shocked though a tad bit surprised at the true nature of her mate's acceptance. He had a myriad acquaintances, admirers, friends, contacts…

"None. You may trust them implicitly." His voice had softened but there was an edge to it that made her heart go out to him.

She hadn't needed another reason to dislike Toga- his damnable spies were persistent; but, she had one now, a good reason. Instead, she turned the conversation to other matters. "Is something expected tonight?"

He grinned and in the red-amber glow of the setting sun, he looked ferocious. _Dangerous._ The hair prickled on the back of her neck. "We're going a-hunting."

She shook her head, chimes sounding in her ears, gaze turning towards the red, red disk of the sun, listening to something else. "Something's wrong." The words came out a whisper.

They rang in the air between them like temple bells, like war horns. She felt him settle into the stillness, the coiled patience of an apt predator permeating the air around them.

He was silent as she kept listening and she absently realized the amount of respect he had given her. Somewhere along the way, Miroku must have told him of the tendency for sound streams to affect females of enchanter blood.

"Kikyou is injured. No," she murmured, "sick. Poison. Yuri sent her the fan detailing the location of the jahander storage house. Its been raided and they found two commanders of the Monishi army. Naraku led the raiding party. His father is most displeased with him. Arashi is pressuring his father to declare war. They're drafting the legislation now-or perhaps in a few hours."

She blinked as he rose from the table, standing and waiting for more. After a moment, she realized what he wanted. "That was the end of the vision. I can look more if you would like."

He cocked his head to the side. "No. Have the household ready to leave by dawn. Everyone. Send a few out before we return if possible."

Then he swept out the door, his half-finished plate left behind.

Kagome sighed, lifting another piece of salmon to her mouth.

Her country would officially be at war soon. And her betrothed would be going off to lead his men into the thick of it. She had come to know him in the weeks they had spent together.

And she was going to miss him terribly.

~*~

Author's Notes: Read and REVIEW guys. The more reviews, the more emails I get and the more I remember to update.

Sorry it took so long this time. I just got free of a lot of things. =D


End file.
